Ein? Deal
by M9
Summary: Einige Jahre nach Hogwarts: Voldemort ist noch nicht besigt, Draco trifft nachts auf den Straßen Londons auf Harry. Was wird passieren?
1. Teil 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Rowlings, wobei ich bezweifle, daß sie das hier haben will.. -G-

Das ganze entstand Nachts um halb 1 und begann ganz harmlos, bis ich nach 5 Minuten den gesamten Plot beim umherlaufen mit dem Telefon ausgebrütet hatte. Der hat mich dann so lange nicht in Ruhe gelassen, bis ich ihn aufgeschrieben habe. Entsprechend verrückt ist das Ganze..

Zu den lateinischen Sachen muß ich sagen: Ich hatte nie Latein und habe keine Ahnung, ob das alles so richtig ist (höchstwahrscheinlich nicht). Vergebt mir daher und ignoriert die Fehler, falls ihr dieser alten Sprache mächtig sein solltet.

Zeitpunkt der Geschichte ist, als Harry und Draco etwa 23/24 sind. Schließlich sollten sie alt genug für die Geschehnisse sein. Denn: WARNUNG: Slash.

Und nun viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

* * *

**Ein...? Deal...**

Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn, legte einen grauen Schleier über alles und jeden, dennoch rannte er. Er mußte, war gezwungen dazu, wenn er nicht wollte, daß sie ihn wieder fingen – vor allem nicht so schnell.

Keuchend bog er um eine Ecke, in eines der kleinen Gäßchen Londons, versteckte sich hinter den eisernen Mülltonnen, die den Dreck der Bewohner der umliegenden Häuser beinhalteten.

Kaum hatte er sich in Deckung begeben waren Schritte zu hören, die lauter wurden und schließlich vor der Gasse stoppten.

„Er muß dort lang sein, das hier ist eine Sackgasse."

Die murmelnden Stimmen verklangen während die Besitzer sich wieder von ihm entfernten. Bald war auch das Geräusch ihrer auf dem Asphalt aufschlagenden Schuhsohlen nicht mehr zu hören.

Der Mann hinter dem Müll atmete auf, gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause, lehnte sich dabei – immer noch in Deckung befindend – an die Hauswand hinter ihm.

Er wußte, was das bedeutete: Sie waren ihm auf der Spur!

Die Personen, die da vorbei gerannt waren, hatten zum Ministerium gehört: Auroren, solche, die immer noch dem Minister unterstellt waren und noch nicht zu Dumbledores Truppe gewechselt waren.

_‚Stümper'_, bezeichnete der Erschöpfte sie in Gedanken.

Nunja, so riesige Stümper konnten sie auch nicht sein. Schließlich hatten sie ihn gestern Nacht gefangen genommen, genauso, wie einige seiner Kameraden. Alles Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.

Die Gerichtsbarkeit hatte auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und so waren sie am Nachmittag schon nach Askaban transportiert worden.

Zumindest hatten es Fudges Idioten versucht. Doch eine Kutsche voller Todesser sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Natürlich hatten sie sich gewehrt und waren, noch auf dem Weg, ausgebrochen – leider die meisten von ihnen auch gleich wieder eingefangen worden.

Soweit er wußte, war er der Letzte, der sich auf der Flucht befand. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte er es riskiert zu desapparieren und wie geplant dauerte es einige Minuten, bis die Auroren lokalisiert hatten, wohin der Zauber ihn gebracht hatte. Das hatte ihm die Zeit verschafft sich vorläufig zu verbergen. Die anderen hatten viel zu viel Angst und nur die machtloseren Zauber probiert, welche die Auroren nicht orten konnten.

_‚Auch alles Stümper'_, dachte er, in Bezug auf die wieder eingefangenen Todesser.

Er ließ sich nicht so leicht wieder einfangen. Er nicht. „Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy!", meinte er leise, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. _‚Der Letzte meiner Linie'_, wie ihm schmerzlich bewußt wurde.

Sein Vater war bei seiner letzten Flucht aus dem Zauberergefängnis von so vielen Flüchen getroffen worden, daß er den Verstand verloren hatte. Durch ihren Einfluß und ihr Vermögen hatten er und seine Mutter es zwar geschafft, daß er nicht mehr nach Askaban zurück mußte, sondern in St. Mungos behandelt wurde, aber zu gebrauchen war er eigentlich nicht mehr. Nun lag es an ihm den stolzen Namen der Malfoys weiterzuführen.

Dies und die Tatsache, sich schnellstmöglich verstecken zu müssen, waren die Hauptgedanken Draco Malfoys, der nun wieder die Straße entlang rannte, aus der er gekommen war.

Nur, welche Hexe würde sich mit ihm einlassen, jetzt, wo er als Diener des Dunklen Lords enttarnt worden war?

Er schnaubte, als er um die nächste Ecke bog – _‚Wahrscheinlich keine'_ – und in Deckung ging. _‚Außer diesen Inzuchtidiotinnen, die ebenfalls am Rockzipfel des Dunklen Lords hängen... Nein! Danke!'_

Beinahe wäre er mit einem nächtlichen Fußgänger zusammengestoßen, doch er war schnell genug hinter einen Hausvorsprung gehüpft, der glücklicherweise in Reichweite gewesen war.

_‚Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.'_

Die Person blieb stehen und sah sich um, hatte ihn scheinbar doch bemerkt.

_‚Oberdoppelriesenmist'_

Er durfte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Wenn dieser Typ – an der Statur konnte er erkennen, daß es ein Mann war – nun dachte, er wäre ein Räuber und wolle ihn überfallen und dann Alarm schlug und die Auroren durch seinen Krach wieder auf ihn aufmerksam machte... _‚Nein!'_ So einfach würde er es ihnen nicht machen!

Schnell hob er den Zauberstab, den er einem seiner Gefangenenwärter auf der Flucht hatte abnehmen können, trat hervor und rief mit unterdrückter Lautstärke: „Silencio" und gleich darauf ein „Emobilus!"

Dann kam ein geflüstertes „Lumos" und er blickte der Person ins Gesicht.

„Potter!", keuchte er überrascht.

Dieser blinzelte mit den Augen, dem Einzigen, was er noch bewegen konnte, starrte ihn genauso überrascht an.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „Der große Harry Potter...", flüsterte er leise und geringschätzig. „Läßt sich von so einem mickrigen Spruch hereinlegen..."

Da flackerte Licht und die Straßenlampen leuchteten auf, so daß der Todesser seinen Stab löschen konnte.

Langsam und zufrieden grinsend stolzierte Draco um den erstarrten Harry herum, der ihn mit den Augen soweit verfolgte, wie er in seinem Zustand nur konnte. Als Draco wieder vor ihm angekommen war lächelte er teuflisch. „Endlich kann ich dich töten..." Genüßlich und voller Wonne sprach er weiter. „Und der Lord wird mich sicher belohnen für diese Heldentat."

Harry schloß die Lider, schluckte, wußte, daß er keine Chance mehr hatte, so erstarrt, wie er war – und Hilfe war nicht in Sicht.

Schon hob der Blonde seinen Stab und öffnete den Mund, als er stoppte.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft und brütete eine sehr seltsame Idee aus. _‚Ich glaube ich drehe gerade durch... aber, was soll's...'_

Er führte die Hand zu Harrys Kinn, hob es leicht an – der Held der Guten war ein wenig kleiner als er – und sah ihm in die nun überrascht wieder geöffneten Augen. „Ich glaube..."

Dann ging er nochmals um Harry herum, betrachtete die Figur des jungen Mannes genau und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Goldjunge der Zaubererwelt war durchtrainiert, kein Gramm zuviel, das war trotz der etwas weiteren Kleidung zu erkennen. Wie er, hatte er schließlich Jahrelang Quidditch gespielt und war auch sonst durch ein hartes Training gegangen, als Mitglied der Armee dieses alten Hogwartskauzes. Wenn er den Haß auf ihn ablegte, konnte er sogar zugeben, daß er richtig gut aussah und außerdem, was noch wichtiger war: Er war mächtig und reinblütig.

„...ich habe eine andere Idee." Er lächelte berechnend.

Potters Augen starrten ihn verwirrt an und er genoß den Moment noch kurz, ehe er erneut den Stab hob.

Zu seiner Genugtuung hatte der Dunkelhaarige Furcht in seinen Augen, die sich erst in ein gewisses Maß an Erleichterung verwandelte, als er hörte, was für einen Zauberspruch er anwandte.

„Permissio sussura!"

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry daraufhin, so scharf es eben ging, wenn man nur flüstern konnte.

Draco lächelte noch mal berechnend, dann meinte er geradeheraus: „Ich will, daß du mir ein Kind austrägst."

Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, bis sie Harrys Gehirn erreichten und einen weiteren, bis er darauf reagieren konnte. „WAHAAS?" Hätte er Ton in der Stimme gehabt wäre es ein Kreischen gewesen, so war es nur ein entsetzt, schockierter Hauch.

-

Sussurare - Flüstern, permissio - Erlaubnis

-

Na, was haltet ihr davon? Will jemand mehr?

Ciao M


	2. Teil 2

Wow, ich bin wirklich überwältigt. So viele Reviews innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. -sich äußerst geschmeichelt fühlt-

Ganze 18 Stück insgesamt. Dankeschön: Charara, Babsel, Stoffely (dann hoffe ich mal, weiterhin die Ehre deiner seltenen Reviews zu bekommen), Raphaela-San, Kasandra, Adelaide, Libera, Calandra (Harry denkt genauso wie du. -lach-), K"2 (-Taschentuch reicht-), Maxine (-dich erst mal knuddelt- Das war nicht der letzte ‚Klopper' -lol- Versprochen ;-)), Fabeli, Leah-07, Hexen Spezle (wer weiß... ;-)), Eleonore (mit dem Bedingungslob zwingst du mich ja regelrecht zu Kap 2.. -lol- Keine Angst. Ich geb auch freiwillig noch mehr her, wenn die Leser wollen. ;-)), Witchcraft (jaja, mußt abwarten.. -lach-), enni (Harry hat eben einfach nicht damit gerechnet... -)), Keeline (ohne ‚chen' klingt's einfach besser.. -g-)

Viel Spaß mit Teil 2!

-

Harry konnte zwar seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder bewegen, aber die Worte Dracos hatten genau die gleiche Wirkung, wie der Emoblius-Zauber noch auf den Rest seines Körpers. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ihm erst entgleist und dann Bewegungslos erstarrt. _‚Wäre ich doch bloß mit den anderen mitgegangen...'_, dachte er entsetzt. _‚Dann müßte ich mich jetzt nicht mit diesem Verrückten herumschlagen...'_

Malfoy stand weiterhin vor ihm, etwas gebückt, wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung, und erklärte ihm langsam, leise und scheinbar äußerst genüßlich: „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten:

Möglichkeit a: Ich belege dich hier und jetzt mit einem Avada... und kehre als Held zu Voldemort zurück, versuche es zumindest, bevor mich die Auroren wieder in ihre Finger bekommen können.

Möglichkeit b: Du gibst dich mir freiwillig hin und trägst mein Kind in dir aus und ich lasse dich dafür am Leben."

„Aber ich bin ein Mann, ich kann keine Kinder bekommen...äh...austragen...", brach es fassungslos aus dem Dunkelhaarigen heraus. _‚Was ist denn nur in Malfoy gefahren?'_

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, Harry, Harry...", meinte er in einem tadelnden Ton, wie ihn Väter anschlugen, die ihren Kindern etwas erklärten, was sie eigentlich schon wissen sollten. „Wir sind Zauberer. Das ist doch für uns kein Hindernis."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Und warum ich?" Vielleicht kam ja Hilfe, wenn er Malfoy hinhielt.

„Nunja", meinte dieser lässig. „Du siehst eigentlich ganz gut aus..."

Harry wurde rot.

„...und bist der einzige Reinblüter, der in der Nähe ist."

_‚Aha, daher weht also der Wind.'_

„Und ich brauche einen Erben, denn ewig werde ich wohl nicht entkommen..." Bei diesen Worten war der ehemalige Slytherin leiser geworden und starrte leicht melancholisch ins Leere – etwas, das Harry gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war und ihn entsprechend noch mehr verwirrte, als er schon war. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder in die grünen Augen vor sich. „Und wenn es dein Kind ist, wird sich eure Seite garantiert nicht trauen irgendwie die Hand gegen es zu erheben. Dann wäre es schon mal vor einer der herrschenden ‚Interessengruppen'" Er spuckte fast bei dem Wort. „geschützt." Eine kleine Pause trat ein und endlich fragte er: „Also, gehst du auf den Deal ein?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte. Das waren ja nette Aussichten. Entweder er starb, oder er ließ sich von seinem Erzfeind schwängern. _‚Berauschend!' _Eine Sache kam ihm jedoch seltsam vor: Normalerweise fragten Malfoys nicht, sondern nahmen sich einfach, was sie wollten.

„Warum muß ich freiwillig..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, war aber sicher, daß der andere auch so wußte, was er meinte.

Draco sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. Mit dieser Frage hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. „Glaub mir", zischte er. „Kein Malfoy wird durch Gewalt gezeugt werden, niemals. Das gehört zur Ehre unserer Familie."

Harry starrte nur. Ehre? Malfoys? Und das in einem Satz. _‚Seit wann das denn?'_

Draco beobachtete ihn ungeduldig. „Also?", fragte er erneut.

Der Junge der Lebte überlegte nicht lange. Lieber von Malfoy schwanger als Tot. Und da er ihn nicht ‚vergewaltigen' wollte gab es möglicherweise auch eine Gelegenheit ihn zu überwältigen oder wenigstens vor ihm abzuhauen. „Ja...", lautete daher seine Antwort, die Draco ein schmales Lächeln entlockte.

Der Blonde nickte, hob dann erneut seinen Zauberstab und Harry hoffte schon gleich etwas unternehmen zu können, als er einen weiteren Zauber auf sich gelegt fühlte.

„Promissio implete"

Harry schluckte, alles, was er Malfoy nun versprach mußte er einhalten. Und wenn er nicht versprach zu tun, was der Blonde wollte, würde er ihn mit Sicherheit einfach töten. _‚Na toll. Gut gemacht Harry, mußtest dich ja unbedingt von ihm fangen lassen, wie unvorsichtig'_, schimpfte er mit sich selbst.

„Du wirst mir dein Wort geben, daß du dich an diese Abmachung hältst und mich heute Nacht nicht an die Auroren verrätst, die hinter mir her sind. Auch, wenn ich gleich den Unbeweglichkeitsfluch von dir nehme." Streng blickte der Todesser auf sein Opfer.

Ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht kam Harrys Kehle nicht umhin ihren Dienst zu erfüllen und seine Spucke in seinen Magen zu führen. Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig. „Ich verspreche es, Malfoy."

Damit war sein Gegner zufrieden, nickte, löste die Flüche, die Harrys Körper und Stimme im Griff hatten und senkte dann den Zauberstab. Trotzdem blieb der ehemalige Gryffindor still stehen, ihn anstarrend.

Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, merkte jedoch bald, daß er keine Chance gegen den Versprechungerfüllungszauber hatte. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte mit aller Macht dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte jedoch immer noch nicht schreien oder etwas gegen diesen Bastard, der ihm diesen verdammten Handel aufgezwungen hatte, unternehmen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand genannter Bastard direkt vor ihm, sah ihm in die Augen und fragte leise, hauchend: „Und wohin jetzt?"

Harry schluckte und zitterte ein wenig, wußte nicht, ob das nun die Angst, die Situation an sich oder unerwartete Erregung war, wegen dem, was folgen sollte. _‚Sch... körperliche Reaktionen!'_, fluchte er innerlich.

Es dauerte nur ein Blinzeln, um die Entscheidung zu fällen. In den Grimauldplatz Nr. 12, wohin Harry eigentlich unterwegs gewesen war, konnte er ihn schlecht mitnehmen. Eine andere Wohnung stand ihm hier in London nicht zur Verfügung... Daher schnappte er den Blonden einfach am Ärmel und zog ihn die Straße entlang, gab bestimmend von sich: „In den Park!"

„Ach, und dann?", wollte Draco verdutzt über die Wahl wissen.

„Dann suchen wir uns einige Büsche und Sträucher, hinter denen wir nicht sofort entdeckt werden... dabei." Und Harry wurde rot als er daran dachte, was das ‚dabei' bedeutete.

Draco schmunzelte, als er das bemerkte, ging aber Kommentarlos hinter seinem Führer her.

Schweigend bogen sie auch um die nächste Ecke, da krallte sich die Hand Malfoys, die Harry nicht hielt, in Harrys Rücken und er wurde zur Seite gerissen. „Was?"

„Sshhh"

Draco drückte den ehemaligen Gryffindor in einen Hauseingang und damit er nicht protestieren konnte, verschloß er dessen Mund mit seinem. Er drückte die geschlossenen Lippen gegen Harrys und sah mit den Augenwinkeln auf die Straße, auf der mehrere Personen vorbeihuschten, welche die beiden Männer – zu seiner Erleichterung – ignorierten.

Als sie vorbei waren wanderte sein Blick zurück zu dem des Dunkelhaarigen, der ihn mit Suppentellergroßen Augen und roten Wangen ansah.

„Möglicherweise Auroren", flüsterte Draco und Harry nickte, verstand jetzt, trotzdem fühlte er sich... _‚seltsam'_.

Draco sah ihn mit komischem Blick an, seufzte spöttisch. „Potter, das war nur ein Kuß, nicht mal mit Zunge... Wie soll das nachher erst werden?"

Ein unwilliges Grummeln kam aus Harrys Kehle. Das fragte er sich auch schon die ganze Zeit.

Wieder schnappte er nach Dracos Ärmel und zog den ehemaligen Slytherin entschlossen hinter sich her, aus dem Eingang raus. „Halt einfach die Klappe, Draco", befahl er ihm dabei, was dem Blonden ein weiteres verruchtes Grinsen entlockte.

Derweil fragte Harry sich, was mit ihm los war. Eigentlich waren sie Feinde und nun schickte er sich an ein Schäferstündchen mit Draco abzuhalten. Und das Schlimmste für ihn: Der harmlose Kuß eben, hatte ihn weniger gestört als befürchtet. _‚Wie war das noch mal: Die guten Jungs bekommen die Mädchen vor den Traualtar, die Bösen in ihr Bett...'_ Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und versuchte verzweifelt und erfolglos seine verrückten Gedankengänge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

-

Promissio - Versprechen, implere - erfüllen

-

Na, und, immer noch interessant, oder doch zu großer Blödsinn? ;-) Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung. -)

Ciao M


	3. Teil 3

-jippiii- Zur Feier des Tages.. (ich hab heute morgen meinen neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben.. -jubel-) gibt's auch schon ein Update – wollte es eigentlich erst morgen on stellen. -)

Danke für eure Reviews zu Kapitel 2, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe: _K"2_ (Bitte nicht, sonst überflutest du noch meine Wohnung.. -schief grinst-), _HermyBookworm_ (also die Schwangerschaftsfrage dürfte sich ja geklärt haben und zum Reinblüter: Soweit ich das bei Rowlings kapiert habe ist man ein Reinblüter, sobald beide Elternteile Zauberer waren... frag mich auch manchmal was das für eine Logik sein soll.. aber was soll's.. -)), _Raphaela-San_, _Tash_ (schnell genug-G-), _Fabeli_, _shadow riddle_ (hoffe du hast jetzt keine blauen Flecken wegen mir? ;-)), _Maxine_ (dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.. ;-)), _enni_, _lurtzigirl_, _Keeline_, und ein besonderer Dank an _Luthien_ und _Daeny_, die sich für mich ihr Gehirn für Latein vergrübelt haben, so daß ich die Sprüche in den ersten beiden Kapitel anpassen konnte. -)

Ich muß noch mal warnen, weil es nun wirklich mal anfängt zur Sache zu gehen zwischen den beiden. Also, wer zu jung zum lesen ist, oder so was nicht mag, sollte wohl besser hier aufhören. -smile- Allen anderen Wünsche ich viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.

-

Wenig später erreichten sie den nahe gelegenen Park und Draco überließ Harry weiterhin die Führung. Wenn er den ehemaligen Gryffindor schon zu diesem Versprechen gezwungen hatte, würde er ihm wenigstens die Platzwahl frei überlassen.

„Was meinst du, hier?" Der Dunkelhaarige sah fragend zum ihm auf, zeigte dabei auf eine Gruppe von Büschen, vor einem Miniwäldchen, das aus etwa einem Dutzend Bäumen bestand. Seine Unsicherheit war ihm anzumerken, so versuchte Draco nur ein freundliches Lächeln und antwortete: „Diese Entscheidung überlasse ich ganz dir."

„Ach, wie nett." Harry schien sich langsam mit der Situation abzufinden, da sein Sarkasmus, den er üblicherweise für Malfoy aufhob, wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Draco konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und machte eine ausladende Geste zu den Büschen hin.

Die Reaktion bestand in einem Augenrollen und er wurde durchs Gestrüpp gezogen.

Unter einem der hohen Bäume angelangt zeigte der Dunkelhaarige auf eine ‚relativ' freie, erdige Fläche, die groß genug war, daß sie sich nebeneinander legen konnten, blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

Draco nickte und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder, mußte nun selbst zu dem anderen Mann aufsehen, der zögerte sich hinzusetzen.

„Was ist, nicht sauber genug für den Goldjungen von Gryffindor?", spöttelte er.

Daraufhin ließ sich Harry neben ihn fallen, sah ihn eindringlich an. „Können wir es nicht einfach hinter uns bringen? Ohne deine blöden Kommentare?" Er klang verzweifelt und der Blonde beschloß etwas einfühlsamer vorzugehen. _‚Wie gesagt: Malfoy-Ehre.'_ Es sollte wenigstens ein bißchen Spaß machen. Und nicht nur ihm. Und das sagte er dann auch. „Harry, ich sagte bereits, ich will dich nicht vergewaltigen. Wenn du es zuläßt, kann es dir auch gefallen..."

Er erntete einen äußerst kritischen Blick und ein ungläubiges „Gngn".

Wieder schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht, dann löste er seinen Umhang, legte ihn auf dem Boden aus und rutschte darauf. Er streckte die Hände aus und Harry ließ sich dabei helfen ebenfalls den Umhang abzulegen, rutschte genau wie Malfoy darauf.

Draco beugte sich zum Gesicht des anderen, stoppte kurz, bevor er dessen Lippen berühren konnte und sah in die grünen Augen, deren Farbe er trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. _‚Faszinierend.'_ Harrys Nasenflügel bebten. „Ich muß dich das jetzt fragen: Hast du schon mal... mit einem Mann?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte. „Ich war auf Hogwarts, was erwartest du?"

Draco wußte nicht so recht, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte. Dem Tonfall nach war es ein „Ja". Aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. „Und was heißt das nun?"

Wieder kam eine geschnaubte Antwort: „Ja, natürlich."

Eine blonde Augenbraue ging nach oben, nicht nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, daß Harry gerade versuchte eine harte Schale aufzusetzen. „Du bist ein St. Gryffindor. Was heißt da ‚natürlich'?"

Nun war es an Harry zu schmunzeln. „Du weißt doch, Gryffindormut. Wir schrecken vor nichts zurück."

„Ach...", kam es nun ungläubig, trocken von Draco. Dann grinste er wieder verrucht, immer noch nur Millimeter vor Harrys Lippen. „Das vereinfacht die Sache natürlich erheblich... Dann muß ich dir ja nichts mehr erklären..."

Das halbherausfordernde „Nein" konnte der Junge der Lebte nicht mehr vollständig aussprechen, da es durch den auf seinen gepreßten Mund gestoppt wurde. Wieder war es zuerst nur ein aufeinanderpressen von Lippen, bis Draco seinen Mund etwas öffnete und begann mit seiner Zunge über diejenigen seines – nun wohl ehemaligen – Erzfeindes zu streichen.

Daraufhin schien alle Schüchternheit von Harry abzufallen. Er öffnete ebenfalls die Lippen und begegnete dem Forscher, der versuchte in seinen Mund einzudringen.

Ein heißer Kampf entbrannte, wer nun zuerst die warme feuchte Mundhöhle des anderen erforschen durfte, aus dem eindeutig Draco als Sieger hervorging. Er drängte Harry mit leichten Stößen zurück, fuhr über dessen Zähne und stellte fest, daß es angenehmer war als er gedacht hatte. Sein Erzfeind schmeckte würzig. _‚Paprika'_, wie er feststellte. _‚Und Käse.'_ Er forschte weiter und fand heraus, daß er eine ziemlich feurige Pizza als Abendessen gehabt zu haben schien. Und dazu sein eigener Geschmack. _‚Nicht schlecht'_, gestand er sich, auch für sich selbst überraschend schnell, ein.

Dann ließ er zu, daß Harry das Gleiche bei ihm tun konnte und empfand das als noch angenehmer. Seine Zunge umspielte die des ehemaligen Gryffindor, lenkte sie leicht, drängte sie dann wieder zurück.

Atemlos trennten sie sich schließlich, blickten sich in die Augen, in denen jeweils das durchs Blätterdach scheinende Mondlicht schimmerte.

„Du küßt gut", ließ er mit einem zweideutigen Unterton verlauten.

„Bllll." Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, auf die er sich sofort wieder stürzte und damit den Dunkelhaarigen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, so daß er nach hinten auf den Rücken fiel.

Wieder fochten sie ein stummes Duell aus, das sie nach einiger Zeit noch atemloser als zuvor beendeten.

Dann griff der Todesser in seine Robe, stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen ab und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Bauch, der ihn – so kam es ihm zumindest vor – leicht ängstlich beobachtete.

Leise und langsam, damit er ja nichts vergaß, murmelte er den Spruch, der dafür sorgte, daß Harry empfangen konnte, und zwar jetzt, sofort. Er blickte in die ihn groß anstarrenden Augen. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er konnte nicht anders in diesem Moment, als freundlich zu fragen. Es war wichtig. Und wahrscheinlich seine letzte Chance für so was. Ab morgen war er wieder gnadenlos auf der Flucht.

Der Dunkelhaarige schlug die Augen nieder, fuhr dann mit der Hand über seinen Bauch. „Es... es fühlt sich komisch an."

„Das ist normal. Die notwendigen Veränderungen beginnen sich in deinem Körper zu etablieren."

Harry nickte und Draco legte langsam und bedächtig seinen Zauberstab zur Seite, um sich wieder über den ehemaligen Gryffindor beugen zu können und erneut ein Zungenduell mit ihm auszutragen.

Als er sich dieses Mal von ihm löste begann er vorsichtig über den Oberkörper des vor ihm liegenden Mannes zu fahren und einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu lösen.

Er beobachtete Harry genau und er war sich sicher, daß dieser ihn ebenfalls beobachtete unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern – das erkannte er, weil die Spiegelfläche für das Mondlicht nicht mehr so groß aussah.

Draco war beim letzten Hemdknopf angekommen, als er merkte, daß der dunkelhaarige Mann sich inzwischen mehr wie ein Opfer verhielt, das sich aufgegeben hatte: Seine Hände lagen ruhig neben ihm. Er versuchte gar nicht sich zu wehren, ließ den anderen einfach machen. Nur die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge und das leichte Zittern, das entstand, als der warme Sommernachtwind über die freigelegte Haut strich, bezeugten, daß er noch lebte.

Das Zittern verstärkte sich noch etwas durch die Berührung von Dracos Rechter auf der nackten Haut, auch die Atmung veränderte sich. Harrys Nasenflügel bebten wieder.

Der Blonde beugte sich zum Ohr des anderen hinunter. „Potter, du mußt es nicht einfach über dich ergehen lassen, du kannst auch mitmachen...", und neckend setzte er hinzu „Oder ist deine Erfahrung doch nicht so groß, wie du vorhin behauptet hast?"

-

So.. und nun bin ich Review-hungrig. Laßt euch aus und sagt mir eure Meinung. -)

Ciao M


	4. Teil 4

Uff.. nun komme ich endlich mal zum Posten des neuen Kapitels. Ich weiß, ich hab euch lange warten lassen, aber irgendwie war die Woche so stressig, daß ich überhaupt nicht ins Netz kam. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter.. -smile-

Vielen Dank noch, für die Reviews: _Lyonessheart_, _Lara-Lynx_, _vava_, _Mary_ (ja, ist auch im Forum, dem Neuen. -G-), _AngieMaus_ (-lach- Hast ja einige Frage, zu denen ich aber meistens nur sagen kann: Lies einfach mal weiter!), _K"2_ (-Tuch zum Heiligenscheinputzen reiche- ;-)), _Leah-07_ (Äh.. klar ist es warm.. hab ja vom Sommernachtswind geschrieben.. -)), _Fabeli_, _Lorelei_ (Sag mal, wie viele Ideen arbeitest du momentan eigentlich gleichzeitig aus-g-), _Raphaela-San_ (Andeutung-g- Wie wäre es mit einem Blick auf mein Profil.. -zwinker-), _Tatze_, _Hexen Spezle_ (Mit wem Harry in Hogwarts-lach- Sagen wir's so: Ich hab einfach zu viele Slash-Fics mit dem armen Jungen gelesen.. Daher die Idee, daß die dort eigentlich gar nicht so unschuldig sind.. und mit wem.. -Schultern zuckt- Laß deiner Phantasie freien Lauf.. ;-)), _enni_ (ja, ‚neue' Arbeit. -g- Dankeschön..), _lady-claw_, _Daeny_, _shadow riddle_ (-Pflaster reiche- Zum Tollhaus Hogwarts siehe Antwort bei Hexen Spezle -g-), _Maxine_ (Hoffentlich bekommst du keinen Wangenmuskelkater. ;-)), _Keeline_

Und nun viel Spaß mit lesen!

* * *

Harry war überrascht wie sanft Malfoy scheinbar vorhatte vorzugehen. Immerhin, es war Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mit dem er in der Schule sieben Jahre lang im Clinch gelegen hatte. Draco, der, kaum hatte er die Schule verlassen, zu einem Getreuen Voldemorts geworden war und nun erst recht versucht hatte ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit zu schaden. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. _‚Ehrlichgesagt habe ich diese ganze Sache hier nicht erwartet'_, stellte er, immer noch verwundert über die Situation in der er sich befand, fest. Sein Gehirn lebte irgendwie noch in der Vergangenheit des Abends, den er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden verbracht hatte und war noch nicht in der Gegenwart angekommen.

_‚Und auch, wenn es Malfoy ist, irgendwie...'_ Er wußte nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

Aber diese Bemerkung... das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Auch, wenn es ihm immer noch seltsam vorkam, was sie hier taten, begann er nun aktiv sich zu beteiligen. Genauso vorsichtig wie Draco bei ihm, hob er seine Hand und begann die Verschlüsse an dessen Oberteil zu lösen. _‚Hätte mir gestern jemand erzählt ich würde heute Nacht mit Draco in einem Londoner Park Sex haben, hätte ich ihn direkt ins Irrenhaus geschickt.'_

Bald waren bei beiden die Knopfleisten ihrer Hemden vollständig offen und Draco senkte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust und küßte sich langsam zu seinen Brustwarzen vor. Der Junge der Lebte atmete scharf ein, als der Blonde dort ankam und war selbst überrascht, wie sehr ihn das erregte. Und diesmal war er sich sicher, daß es Erregung war und nichts anderes. _‚Ich hatte zu lange keine Sex mehr'_, stellte er trocken fest, schloß jedoch die Augen und bog sich dem an ihm saugenden Mund etwas entgegen, spürte das Lächeln, das sich dabei um Dracos Mund bildete.

Der Blonde arbeitete sich zum Hals aufwärts und weiter hoch, was Harry dazu nutzte an dessen Rücken unter das offene Hemd zu fahren und die glatte Haut hinauf zu streicheln. Nun begann auch der Todesser zu zittern und er war beruhigt, daß er nicht der einzige war, dem es so ging, daß ihn das hier erregte.

Auch, wenn Harry feststellte, daß es wohl nicht ganz so unangenehm wurde diesen Teil des Versprechens zu erfüllen, wollte er es möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, um Draco und diesen vermaledeiten Versprechungerfüllungszauber loszuwerden.

„Oh, da hat es aber jemand ganz besonders eilig..." schmunzelte Draco, als er spürte, wie sich Harry mit seinen Fingern an seinem Hosenbund nach vorne arbeitete. „Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, hm?"

Wäre es heller gewesen, hätte der Junge der Lebt ein Zwinkern in Dracos Augen bemerkt. So kniff er ihn einfach in die Seite für diese Unverschämtheit.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Draco und begann Harry zur Strafe zu kitzeln.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor fing trotz der skurrilen Situation an zu kichern, seine Gegenwehr wurde jedoch durch einen weiteren Atemraubenden Kuß im Keim erstickt.

Draco bewegte sich mit seinen Lippen gleich darauf Richtung Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen, hinterließ mit seiner ein wenig aus seinem Mund ragenden Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf der Haut des anderen.

Harry schloß die Augen und drehte – nicht ganz uneigenwillig – den Kopf zur anderen Seite, um die Liebkosung genießen zu können, nur um im nächsten Moment „Draco" zu keuchen, denn der andere hatte inzwischen seine Hose geöffnet und war über seine edelsten Teile gefahren, um diese ebenfalls an ihren ‚Freuden' teilhaben zu lassen.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor atmete kurz und abgehackt aufgrund der sich langsam bewegenden Hand und keuchte nochmals den Namen des anderen, als dieser seinen Weg über seine Brust und weiter abwärts beendet hatte und ihn nun mit dem Mund da berührte, wo zuvor noch diese talentierte Hand entlanggefahren war.

Harry wollte nicht kreischen, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden, daher krächzte er sein nächstes „Draco" nur, entschied dann, daß das Revanche forderte.

Für den anderen äußerst überraschend drehte er sich, so daß er plötzlich über Draco lag. Er hielt dessen Hände an den Seiten des schlanken Körpers und auf das fragende „Was?" antwortete er, ebenso teuflisch grinsend, wie es der Blonde schon häufiger in dieser Nacht hatte sehen lassen „Wenn schon, dann werde ich nicht der einzige sein, der sich heute Nacht vor Verlangen auf dem Erdboden windet."

Damit begann er selbst eine Spur von Küssen und kleinen Bissen über den Oberkörper des anderen zu ziehen. Er arbeitete sich mit der Zeit tiefer und nun war es Draco, der keuchte. Am Hosenbund des Blonden angelangt, öffnete er geschickt mit den Zähnen den Knopf und den Reißverschluß und leckte, neugierig auf den Geschmack, an dem entlang, was sich da begann ihm entgegenzustrecken.

_‚Hat wohl auch was gegen Unterwäsche...'_

Er grinste fies, als er hörte, wie der Todesser seinen Namen herauspreßte und sich nach dem unterdrückten „Harry!" begann wild unter ihm zu winden.

Er hob seinen Kopf und warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, gönnte dem anderen eine kleine Erholungspause, die dieser nutzte, um zu Atem zu kommen und ihn zu erinnern: „Du weißt aber, daß ich oben liegen werde?"

Der zukünftige Retter der Zaubererwelt nickte, hob dann ein Bein über den Körper des anderen, daß dieser nun komplett unter ihm lag. Er krabbelte ein wenig höher, bis sie beide auf gleicher Höhe waren. „Ich weiß, aber wie sagtest du so schön: „Du kannst auch mitmachen."", zitierte er den ehemaligen Slytherin. Er schob sich näher an dessen Gesicht und meinte mit verführerisch verruchter Stimme: „Und dann will ich auch was davon haben!", was zeigte, daß Harry beschlossen hatte aus der ganzen Sache das Beste herauszuholen und es so gut zu genießen, wie er konnte – und es eben möglich war, wenn man plötzlich mit seinem Erzfeind halb ausgezogen auf dem Boden eines Parks lag.

„Egoist", konnte Draco noch hervorbringen, bevor beide ein weiteres Duell begannen, wer häufiger Forschungsarbeit im Mund des anderen tun konnte.

Harry fühlte sich näher an den anderen Körper gezogen, durch die eine Hand, die Malfoy inzwischen aus seinem Griff hatte befreien können und vertiefte den Kuß noch etwas, bis er sich noch heftiger keuchend lösen mußte, weil sich ein Bein zwischen seinen bewegte und eines seiner Körperteile daran erinnerte, daß es da raus wollte, wo es noch drin steckte – in seiner geöffneten Hose. _‚Wie muß sich das erst für Malfoy anfühlen?'_, schoß ihm durch den Kopf, daß den ja keine hinderliche Stoffschicht mehr störte und war dadurch zu abgelenkt, um zu merken, daß der Mann unter ihm seine zweite Hand befreite und somit den Spieß wieder umdrehen konnte, sie beide herumrollen und wieder auf ihm zu liegen kam.

„Kann es sein, daß du das mehr genießt, als du vorher angenommen hast?", wollte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme wissen.

„Kann es sein..." keuchte Harry. „...daß das ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?" und sah mit vor Erregung glänzenden Augen zu Draco auf.

„Kann sein." Damit senkte der oben Liegende seinen Mund wieder auf den willig geöffneten Mund des anderen.

* * *

So, nun würde ich mich über etwas Senf von eurer Seite freuen und mache noch die Ankündigung meiner Planung des Updatens.. -auf den Satz guckt und den Kopf schüttelt- Ok, mir fehlt Schlaf, aber was soll's -)

Ich warte noch auf eine Übersetzung und hoffe die Anfang nächster Woche zu bekommen. Wenn das so funktioniert werde ich versuchen nächsten Mittwoch oder Donnerstag das neue Kapitel on zu stellen. Meint ihr, ihr haltet es bis dahin aus-fragend in die Runde schielt-g-

Ciao M


	5. Teil 5

sich vorsichtig reinschleicht- Ja, ich weiß, daß ich euch lange habe warten lassen und schäme mich auch entsprechend dafür.. -sigh- Aber ihr kennt das ja, wenn alles mal wieder anders läuft, als man es geplant hat. Das nächste Kapitel versuche ich aber dann wirklich so hurtig wie möglich on zu stellen. :-)

Danke noch an die, die so nett waren einen Kommentar für mich zu hinterlassen, worüber ich mich wie immer sehr gefreut habe – vor allem, da es auch noch alles gefallen zu haben schien:

_Angie_ (Keine Angst, ich schreib das schon alles selbst. Nur hatte ich nie Latein-Unterricht und wollte einen lateinischen Satz einbauen, den mir eben jemand anderes übersetzen mußte.. Das war alles, was ich mit dem ‚warten auf die Übersetzung' gemeint habe. :-)), _Isabell de Lioncourt_, _K"2_ (ist das jetzt für dich richtiges Lemon? -g-vorsorglich schon mal Teaschentuch reiche, wegen mal wieder fiesem Kapitelende-g-), _xxxGinny-Malfoyxxx_, _Lorelei_ (ich eifer dir übrigens nach mit den vielen Ideen.. -Schief grinst- schon Hitch gesehen? -sich fragt, ob Lorelei weiß, was die Frage bedeutet-), _Fabeli_, _shadow riddle_, _HEXEN SPEZLE_, _Witchcraft_ (ok.. dann warte ich mal auf die Schimpftirade.. -hüst- ;-)), _Tatze_, _Maxine_, _Keeline_ (ich glaube, du bist die Einzige, die bei Slash noch an physikalische Gesetze denkt -lach-)

So, und nu viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

o-o-

Harry lockte die Zunge Dracos in seinen Mund, um sie dann mit leichtem Knabbern seiner Zähne wieder zurück zu treiben, woraufhin sich dieser von ihm löste und erstaunt feststellte „Das scheint dir wirklich Spaß zu machen?" Seine Hand hatte ihren Platz wieder an der Männlichkeit des anderen gefunden und ihre Massiertätigkeit wieder aufgenommen.

„Du stellst dich ja auch recht talentiert an", kam der freche, leicht atemlos klingende, Kommentar.

Das konnte nun der ehemalige Slytherin nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er biß zu, in Harrys Halsbeuge und stellte fest, daß sich das, was er da mit der Hand bearbeitete noch ein wenig mehr versteifte bei der unsanften Behandlung, was bei ihm ebenfalls zu einer Verstärkung seiner Erregung führte. „Du bist total verdorben", keuchte er.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor!", war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

Für einen Moment stockte der Todesser, blickte blinzelnd in das Gesicht, das ihn herauszufordern schien. „Dann...", begann er langsam, ein wenig Hinterhältigkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbergen könnend. „...können wir das Tempo ja etwas erhöhen." Und schneller als Harry reagieren konnte hatte Draco ihn auf den Bauch gedreht, seine Hose mit einem Ruck nach unten gezogen und begonnen an den herrlich prall vor ihm aufragenden Pobacken zu knabbern.

Harry stöhnte, vor allem, als die knabbernden Zähne in Richtung des Grübchens direkt über seinem Hintern gelenkt wurden und dort eine Zunge Kreise zog.

Der Todesser begann mit einer Hand an der Wirbelsäule des anderen hinaufzufahren, während die andere Hand begann Harry vorzubereiten. Sein mit Speichel angefeuchteter Finger dehnte den Mann unter ihm langsam, bis dieser sich ihm entgegendrängte und er eindringen und bald einen zweiten Finger einführen konnte.

Seine Zunge und die andere Hand entspannten den vor Erwartung schon wimmernden Dunkelhaarigen soweit, daß bald ein dritter Finger folgen konnte. Harry drängte sich ihm entgegen und wenn er sich zurückzog preßte und rieb er sich an dem Stoff des auf dem Boden liegenden Umhangs. „Draco...", hauchte er atemlos und dieser lächelte, weil er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind so einfach willenlos machen konnte.

Er nutzte kurz seinen Zauberstab für einen Gleitgelspruch, um Harrys Eingang noch besser vorzubereiten – und auch sich selbst. Harry zuzusehen, wie er sich ihm so hingab hatte ihn schon so sehr erregt, daß er nicht mehr lange warten wollte in diesen willigen und für ihn bereiten Körper einzudringen.

Er zog seine Finger zurück, erntete ein leises, unwilliges Wimmern, das ihn erneut lächeln ließ. Daraufhin spreizte er seine Beine und kniete sich so über den Jungen der Lebte – ihm fiel die Haltung leichter, da er seine Hose nicht ganz so weit hinunterziehen mußte für diese Sache – beugte sich über ihn, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. „Richte dich auf... auf deine Knie.." und er half dem anderen Mann sich hoch zu setzen und führte ihn, so daß er sich langsam auf seine bereite Männlichkeit niederließ.

Harry keuchte, ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in der Kuhle, die zwischen Hals und Schulter entstand.

_‚Phantastisch'_ Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort zu kommen.

Der andere wurde unruhig, hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt ihn in sich zu haben und wackelte ungeduldig etwas mit den Hüften, war also tatsächlich keine Jungfrau mehr in diesen Sachen. „Was ist?", keuchte er.

Draco japste nach Luft, hielt Harry verzweifelt fest und vor allem bewegungslos. „Du bist so... so..."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor bewegte sich wieder, trotz des harten Griffes und der Blonde japste seinen Namen.

Der Todesser versuchte sich an alle schrecklichen Flüche zu erinnern, die er je gehört hatte und bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle, so daß er langsam und mit schaukelnden Bewegungen beginnen konnte etwas zu tun.

Nun japste Harry, drückte seinen Kopf stärker an die Schulter Malfoys. „Ich weiß, was du meinst..."

Draco nickte an seinem Hals und begann den Rhythmus zu erhöhen. In diesem Moment verstanden sie sich das erste Mal wirklich, und das ohne Worte. Er griff um Harrys Taille, streichelte wieder über dessen Männlichkeit und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich immer schneller und schneller, bis sie kurz nacheinander ihren Höhepunk erreichten, der sie mit Macht durchrollte und sie erschöpft übereinander zusammenbrechen ließ.

Draco hatte den anderen nicht mehr halten können. So war Harry nach vorne gekippt und er einfach mit, auf ihn drauf.

Der Blonde zog sich aus dem unter ihm Begrabenen zurück, nachdem er wieder genug Kräfte dafür gesammelt hatte und richtete sich auf. Er sah Sterne, und das nicht nur am Himmel. _‚Bei Merlin, was für ein Wahnsinn.'_ So mitgenommen war er schon lange nicht mehr nach einem Orgasmus. Er schüttelte den Kopf, der noch etwas schwirrte, er sollte sich noch ausruhen nach dieser Anstrengung, aber er hatte das Gefühl schon viel zu lange an diesem Ort gewesen zu sein.

Harry sah ausgepumpt zu, wie Draco so schnell wie möglich seine Hosen wieder vollkommen hochzog und schloß, sein Hemd notdürftig zuknöpfte – mit jedem zweiten Knopf – schließlich seinen Umhang unter sich und Harry hervorriß und ihn umlegte.

Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und der Dunkelhaarige keuchte erschrocken auf, als er ihn auf sich gerichtet sah. „Draco, was ist mit dem Deal..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da er durch das „Esto immemor ultimarum rerum donec memoria necessariam se praebet" des Todessers gestoppt wurde.

Sofort fielen ihm die Augen zu und er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Draco sich noch mal zu ihm hinab beugte, ihm einen letzten Kuß auf den Mund drückte und ebenfalls einen auf den Bauch, mit den Worten: „Ich hoffe du paßt gut darauf auf."

o-o-

Esto immemor ultimarum rerum donec memoria necessariam se praebet -… So.. das war also der Satz, wegen dem es so lange gedauert hat. Ein Lateinlehrer war so nett ihn mir zusammenzubasteln, also kann ich mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, daß er sogar grammatikalisch richtig ist.. -g- Und die Bedeutung.. -unschuldig guckt- Die erklär ich euch im nächsten Kapitel, da ich sonst zuviel darüber verrate, wie es weiter geht. ;-) Aber ihr dürft gerne raten.

Und nun noch eine kleine Bitte: Diejenigen, die mir ihre ureigenen Charas auf den Hals gehetzt haben, sollen sie bitte zurücknehmen... Harry und Draco haben nämlich wirklich genervt, mit ihren ständigen Anfragen, wann sie denn jetzt mal ‚richtig' zur Sache kommen und dieser aufbrausende Luc, der mich immer funkelnd ansieht, wenn er mich fragt, wie ich seinem armen Söhnchen antun kann, daß er was mit seinem Erzfeind haben soll, ist auch nicht grade so eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Leider bekam ich nicht raus, wem die 3 gehören, sonst hätte ich sie schon selbst zurückgeschickt. Also bitte ich um Abholung.. ;-)

So, das war's und wie immer wäre ich dankbar, um eure Meinung :-)

Ciao M


	6. Teil 6

Wie versprochen habe ich mich beeilt mit dem neuen Kapitel und ab sofort wird es wieder regelmäßig weitergehen. :-) Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die trotz der Wartezeit noch mitlesen, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu. :-)

_shadow riddle_ (Voll daneben. ;-)), _Liz Black_, _HEXEN SPEZLE_, _Lykke_ (du, ich hab versucht da ranzukommen an die Rezesseion, aber es hat nicht geklappt.. könntest du mir das auf meine Mailadresse schicken? Findest du im Profil.. :-) Dankeschön...), _K"2_ (du mußt aufpassen, was du mir in das Zimmer stellt.. -lach- Ich mag Wasser und Kekse nämlich ganz gerne.. ;-) Keine Angst, es geht trotzdem weiter..), _Go_ (hey, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören.. und du weißt doch.. ich brüte meine Eier immer aus.. ;-) Was dachtest du eigentlich wegen dem Zauber?), _Keeline_, _Luthien_, _Daeny_

* * *

Zwei Wochen Später:

„JA HERMINE, WIR SIND JA SCHON AUF DEM WEG ZU POPPY, ES IST GUT!", beschwerte sich Harry lautstark bei seiner besten Freundin, die neben ihm herlief.

„Du hättest sie gleich aufsuchen können", lautete ihr Kommentar. Als sie jedoch seinen warnenden Blick sah, beschloß sie jetzt den Mund zu halten. Immerhin hatte sie erreicht, was sie wollte. Harry ließ sich durchchecken.

Der Junge der Lebte war zwei Wochen zuvor im Park aufgewacht, ohne zu wissen, wie er dahin gekommen war. Er sah immer noch ordentlich gekleidet aus, sein Geld war vollständig in seiner Börse gewesen und er hatte auch keine später erscheinenden blauen Flecken bemerkt.

Das Ganze war schon seltsam gewesen, aber da es ihm gut ging hatte Remus, den er im Grimauldplatz besuchte, ihn nicht weiter darauf angesprochen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, daß dem Dunkelhaarigen die Geschichte irgendwie unangenehm war – zumindest verhielt er sich jedesmal so, als ob er sich unwohl fühlte, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam.

Ziemlich genau eine Woche später hatte es dann angefangen: Die Übelkeit. Jeden morgen hing er sofort nach dem Frühstück über der Kloschüssel und gab alles wieder von sich. Er hatte kurzerhand das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Das hatte die Sache aber nicht beendet. Übel war ihm trotzdem jeden Morgen und zuviel Luft hatte er auch noch im Bauch, was bei dem Umzug, den er gerade durchführte schon manchmal beinahe zu peinlichen Momenten für ihn geführt hatte. Er fühlte sich aufgedunsen und hatte seit Neuestem noch die seltsamsten Gelüste, wie z.B. Schokoladenplättchen mit Gurkenscheiben. Ja, und das war dann Hermine aufgefallen, als sie ihn mal wieder besucht hatte und diese hatte ihn sofort zwei Tage bearbeitet, bis er endlich zu einem Besuch bei der Krankenschwester des Phönixordens zugestimmt hatte.

Nun schritten sie durch die Hallen von Hogwarts und waren schon fast im Krankenflügel.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ne harmlose Magen-Darm-Grippe..", maulte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Harry...", begann Hermine, wurde aber schon im Ansatz gestoppt.

„Jaja, ich laß Poppy alle notwendigen Untersuchungen durchführen", woraufhin die junge Frau zufrieden nickte.

Da standen sie schon vor der Tür und wie auf ein Stichwort wurde sie geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey blickte sie an. „Oh, wie schön Sie zu sehen, wie geht es Ihnen beiden?", fragte die Krankenschwester erfreut.

„Ach, eigentlich super..." Harry bekam einen Stoß. „Aber Hermine hier..." Er legte seinen Arm um die neben ihm Stehende und lächelte ein liebliches Lächeln, bei dem man seine vielen schönen Zahnspitzen bewundern konnte. „...meinte unbedingt, ich solle zu ihnen." Er sah Hermine an, die auf die gleiche Art und Weise lächelte wie Harry. „Ich bin ja überzeugt, daß es nur eine Grippe ist..."

Poppy sah den beiden schmunzelnd zu, wie sie sich die ‚nettesten' Blicke zuwarfen. „Dann kommen Sie doch mal rein." Damit schnappte sie sich beide Besucher und zog sie in ihren Krankensaal.

„Also, was haben Sie denn für Symptome, Mr Potter?", fragte Pomfrey, nachdem sie den jungen Mann sanft auf eines der Krankenbetten buxiert hatte.

„Ach, ein wenig Übelkeit, Bauchweh... nichts Schlimmes eben...", versuchte Harry alles runterzuspielen.

„NICHTS SCHLIMMES?", kreischte Hermine aufgebracht, wandte sich dann an Pomfrey. „Er leidet seit einer Woche an Übelkeit, hat mehrmals das Frühstück von sich gegeben, hat häufiger Bauchweh und heftige Blähungen und seit neuestem die Eßgewohnheiten einer Schwangeren..." Ungerührt vom immer roter werdenden Gesicht Harrys hatte seine Freundin diese Dinge aufgezählt.

Bei ihren letzten Worten horchte die Krankenschwester auf, legte ihren Finger unter ihr Kinn und sah überlegend zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Bett. Sie holte tief Luft. „Hatten sie noch andere Symptome, Mr Potter?"

Auch Hermine sah nun neugierig ihren besten Freund an.

Harry druckste herum. „Naja, ab und zu ein wenig Rückenschmerzen.. Aber das liegt sicher am Bett. Sie wissen ja, daß ich in Sirius' altes Herrenhaus ziehen will und mich daher momentan in meiner alten Wohnung mit einem provisorischen Feldbett begnüge."

Pomfrey sah ihn einen Moment still an. Dann wandte sie sich an die junge Frau, die neben ihrem Patienten stand. „Misses Weasley, würden Sie uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen? Ich möchte Mr Potter gerne etwas genauer untersuchen." Die Dunkelhaarige grinste ihren Freund triumphierend an, weil Poppy ebenfalls nicht an eine Lappalie zu glauben schien und ging dann hinaus. „Aber natürlich, Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Harry grummelte.

„Hermine, du glaubst gar nicht, WAS sie alles untersucht hat...", erzählte Harry eine halbe Stunde später Hermine, die neben ihm, auf einem Bänkchen vor dem Krankenrevier saß. _‚Ich glaub's ja nicht mal selbst, obwohl ich dabei war...'_ „So etwas Peinliches habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr über mich ergehen lassen müssen", meinte er fassungslos.

„Und was hast du nun?", fragte die junge Frau in einem beruhigenden Ton, ließ sich die leichte Sorge, die sie wegen der gründlichen Untersuchung empfand nicht anmerken, um den jungen Mann zu stärken.

Harry hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich weiß es nicht..." Dann ergänzte er: „Sie sagte, daß es bei so komplizierten Sachen eben etwas länger dauert." Dann sprang er auf und rannte wie ein gehetztes Tier vor ihr auf und ab. „Sie hätte mir doch wenigstens etwas sagen können... eine Vermutung, irgend etwas..." Er stoppte seinen Dauerlauf, um gequält zu seiner besten Freundin zu sehen, die immer noch auf der Bank saß. „Verrat mir doch mal, warum Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, vor allem ‚die da'", und er zeigte auf die verschlossene Tür, aus der er Minuten zuvor herausgetreten war. „...es immer so spannend und geheimnisvoll machen müssen?"

Hermine schmunzelte, darüber hatte sich ihr Mann auch schon ausgelassen – und zwar jedes Mal, wenn sein bester Freund Harry Potter mal wieder abgeschottet von der Außenwelt behandelt werden mußte, weil er in einem seiner vielen Kämpfe gegen das Böse verletzt worden war. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und die Schultern. „Ich weiß es leider auch nicht, Harry."

„GRGRGR", ließ Harry ein lautes, sehr genervt klingendes Geräusch hören und spazierte wieder auf und ab, immer wieder mit den Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelnd und sich imaginäre Flüche auf die Geheimnistuerei Pomfreys ausdenkend.

Hermine konnte es irgend wann nicht mehr mit ansehen, stand auf, stoppte Harry und legte ihm ihren Arm um die Schulter, drückte ihn, führte ihn schließlich wieder zu dem Bänkchen, wo er sich setzen mußte. „Komm schon, beruhig dich. Das wird schon wieder", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen.

„Und wenn es etwas wirklich Schlimmes ist?" Harry war, kaum hatte er die Bank berührt, ganz verzweifelt zusammengesunken.

„Dann wird Poppy bestimmt ein Heilmittel für dich haben", tröstete Hermine ihn.

* * *

Esto immemor ultimarum rerum donec memoria necessariam se praebet - (im Groben bedeutet es das hier) Vergiß das (letzte) Ereignis, bis die Erinnerung (daran) notwendig wird

Ahnt ihr schon was es damit auf sich hat? -g-

Ciao M


	7. Teil 7

Sodala... eigentlich wollte ich ja schon früher updaten, aber ich kam am WE nicht dazu und gestern mußte ich mich erst mal erholen – ok, ich bin immer noch ziemlich platt, aber wenigstens hab ich meinen HTML-Profi-Schein.. -jubel- Naja.. das sagt euch wahrscheinlich jetzt nix, daher mach ich gleich mal weiter mit dem Dank an die Tapferen, die immer noch durchhalten:

_shadow riddle_ (großes Lob an dich, hab festgestellt, daß du wirklich wahnsinnig treu bist beim Lesen. :-)), _Maxine_ (Woher weißt du das? Warst du etwa in meinem Kopf? Raus da.. sonst kennst du ja schon den ganzen Plot... ;-)), _HEXEN SPEZLE_ (-ebenfalls Treuepunkt überreicht-), _Go_ (hast nicht ganz getroffen.. ;-)), _Raphaela-San_, _Luthien_, _Daeny_, _Keeline_, _Mary_

o-o-o-o

„Sie können jetzt reinkommen."

Madam Pomfrey stand in der Tür und sah Harry an, der fragend zurückblickte.

Poppy lächelte schmal, also erhob sich der Junge der Lebte, um auf sie zuzutreten. Kurz vor der Krankenschwester stoppte er und warf einen Blick zurück, zu Hermine, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Diese blickte ihn an, schweifte dann mit ihren Augen zu Poppy, unsicher, ob sie mitkommen sollte oder nicht. Der ehemalige Gryffindor bemerkte den Blick und sah nun ebenfalls wieder zu Pomfrey, gab sich einen Ruck und fragte: „Darf Hermine dabei sein?" Er hoffte ja, daß es jetzt wirklich nur um das Ergebnis ging und nicht weitere Untersuchungen folgten. _‚Dann wäre es mir hochpeinlich, wenn sie dabei wäre...'_

Die Krankenschwester sah von der jungen Frau zu dem Mann vor ihr.

„Mr Potter, ich weiß nicht...", sie stotterte fast, was der Dunkelhaarige schon mal als schlechtes Zeichen auffaßte.

„Es sind doch recht..." Sie suchte nach passenden Worten. „...einschneidende Dinge, die ich ihnen mitzuteilen habe." Erleichtert atmete sie auf, daß sie es so harmlos wie möglich formuliert hatte.

Harry hatte das jedoch gar nicht als harmlos empfunden. _‚Bei Merlin, müssen das miserable Nachrichten sein.'_ Da wollte er auf keinen Fall alleine durch. „Hermine soll mit!", beantragte er daher energisch und zog diese einfach hinter sich her.

Kaum im Raum stoppte er schon wieder abrupt, so daß seine beste Freundin gegen ihn prallte und ihn fast umriß. „Harry, was...?" Da sah sie schon den Grund für Harrys Verhalten. Über seine Schulter blickend konnte sie eine dunkle, ihr nur allzu vertraute Gestalt ausmachen. „Professor Snape?"

„Severus, was machst du hier?" Harry war äußerst überrascht seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor hier zu sehen.

Statt einer Antwort begrüßte er die Anwesenden erst Mal. „Misses Weasley, Potter."

Harry lächelte schmal. „Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt uns beim Vornamen zu nennen, Severus?" Er merkte nicht einmal, daß Snape ihn mit diesen wenigen Worten schon ein Stück aus seinem Angstzustand gerissen hatte, der ihn seit Poppys Untersuchung befallen und immer mehr in Anspruch genommen hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich, nur weil ich mit deinem Ersatzpaten zusammen bin, alles tue, was er von mir verlangt?", gab der Tränkemeister in seiner üblichen Arroganz eine Gegenfrage zurück. Etwas besänftigender meinte er dann: „Zumindest habe ich das Mr weggelassen."

Hätte Harry nicht seit Jahren das Vergnügen diesen Mann zu seinem engeren Freundeskreis zählen zu können, hätte er das Zwinkern in den Augen des dunklen Mannes glatt für eine Fata Morgana gehalten. So grinste er und die beiden gaben sich zur Begrüßung die Hände.

„So, darf ich nun eeeendlich erfahren, warum Severus hier ist und alles so ein großes Geheimnis ist?"

Poppy lächelte schief. „Natürlich." Sie zeigte auf den Tränkemeister. „Wie Sie sehen habe ich um eine zweite Meinung gebeten, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen." Ein Moment des Zögerns, der von zwei wartend aufgerissenen Augenpaaren unterstrichen wurde. „Also.. ich habe... Sie haben...", stotterte Pomfrey nun unsicher, wie sie ihre Nachricht an den Mann bringen sollte. „Es ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Nachricht..." Wieder eine Pause, in der sie ihren Patienten mit inzwischen leicht geröteten Wangen ansah.

Harry war nahe daran mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden aufzutapsen, weil die Krankenschwester so um den heißen Brei herumredete. Hermines Fingernägel, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Hand krallten lenkten ihn jedoch noch genug ab.

„Ich könnte sogar regelrecht Glückwünsche aussprechen..." Und wieder machte Poppy eine ausgiebige Atempause.

Nun tapste der Junge der Lebt wirklich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und sah sie streng an.

Die Krankenschwester wand sich unter seinem Blick. „Ja also, ich weiß gar nicht... wie ich es sagen soll..."

„Pomfrey!", knurrte Harry mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen.

„Es verläuft ja alles bisher sehr gut..."

„POMFREY!"

Erschrocken blickte die Erklärende auf, weit aufgerissene Augen lenkten von dem vor Schreck erstarrten Mund ab.

Ihr Patient war nahe an einem gigantischen Wutausbruch, da ertönte Snapes Stimme. „Sie sind schwanger."

Er brachte das so trocken vor, als redete er lediglich davon, daß jeden morgen die Sonne aufging, um mit dem Abend wieder zu verschwinden.

In Zeitlupe drehte sich Harry zu ihm hin, hörte wie aus weiter Ferne das „WAS?" seiner besten Freundin.

Mit offenem Mund und einem ziemlich dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck starrte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Schwanger, Potter, muß ich es etwa noch mal wiederholen?", fragte dieser provozierend, was den jungen Mann natürlich sofort aus seiner starren Haltung riß – aber wohl nicht die Wirkung hervorrufen sollte, die dann kam. „WAHAAAAAS?", brüllte Harry nämlich so laut, daß die Krankenschwester sich genötigt fühlte einen Zauber auszusprechen, der verhinderte, daß Laute aus ihrem Revier nach außen, in die Schule gelangten.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?", wollte der ehemalige Gryffindor wissen, noch etwas geschockt von der Ankündigung.

„Ich fürchte nein, du wirst Vater und die Welt bald mit einem kleinen nervenden Potter beglücken... als wäre einer alleine nicht schon genug." Severus rollte gespielt mit den Augen.

Harry wußte, daß die Bemerkung nicht ernst gemeint war, nicht mehr. Früher natürlich, da hatte der düstere Tränkemeister keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihn zu piesacken. Heute war es aber eher ein Foppen, da war er sicher. Er hatte ja inzwischen genug Erfahrung in diesem Bereich gesammelt. Also sah er – ebenfalls gespielt – beleidigt zu dem anderen Mann. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es ist also wahr?" Nun sah er zu Pomfrey, die nicht wußte, ob sie freudig oder mitleidig aus der Wäsche sehen sollte, dennoch nickte.

Daraufhin holte der geweissagte Retter der Zaubererwelt tief Luft, atmete nochmals durch und meinte: „Ich muß mich setzen."

Hermine, die immer noch seine Hand hielt, stolperte hinter ihm her, zu dem Krankenbett, auf dem sich Harry schon mal an diesem Tag niedergelassen hatte.

Ihr bester Freund saß jetzt darauf und starrte blicklos ins Leere, mußte die Nachricht erst verarbeiten. Nach einigen Momenten hob er den Kopf. „Wie, seit wann?"

„Es gibt dafür einen einfachen Zauber", erklärte Snape.

„Da Sie ein Mann sind und ihr Körper sich extrem umstellen muß, haben Sie die gesamten Schwangerschaftssymptome wesentlich früher, als es bei Frauen üblich ist... So kam ich eigentlich erst darauf... Das wird aber vergehen, wenn Sie sich daran gewöhnt haben – wahrscheinlich...", ergänzte Madam Pomfrey und sorgte mit ihrem ‚wahrscheinlich' für noch mehr Unwohlsein, als es sowieso schon von Harry Besitz ergriffen hatte. „Die Zeugung müßte, nach meinen Berechnungen, etwa zwei Wochen her sein", stellte sie dann klar.

Harry starrte sie an, brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Das ist doch die Nacht, an die du dich nicht erinnern kannst?", erinnerte sich der Zaubertränkemeister und wie paralysiert nickte der Gefragte. Snape kam gerade nach Hause, als Harry vor Remus flüchtete, damit der ihn nicht weiter ausfragte. _‚Wahrscheinlich hat der es ihm erzählt.'_

Hermine brauste auf. „ Das müßte...", überlegte die Junge Frau. „..der 15. gewesen sein.! Ihr Kopf ruckte zu Harry. „Was? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, was an dem Abend passierte, als wir zusammen beim Italiener waren?... Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Harry lächelte schief. „Ich dachte, es sei nicht wichtig... und an den Italiener kann ich mich sehr wohl erinnern. Ron hat schließlich seine Wette verloren." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er.

Misses Weasley war schon dabei erneut aufzubrausen, als sich auch Poppy wieder in die Unterhaltung einmischte. „Ja, dann hätten wir wohl das genaue Datum... und sie erinnern sich an nichts?"

Wieder grinste Harry schief, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch, wie ich auf dem Weg zum alten Haus der Blacks war. Als nächstes wachte ich in einem Park in der Nähe auf. Dazwischen..." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Filmriß, absoluter Film..." Weiter kam er nicht, da ein entsetzlicher Schmerz seinen Kopf durchzuckte. Es war so heftig, daß er sich von Hermine, die seine Hand immer noch eisern umklammert hielt, losriß, vom Bett auf den Boden sackte und laut aufschrie.

„Harry..."

„Potter..."

„Oh mein Gott...", ertönten die besorgten Ausrufe der anderen und sie sprangen, um ihm zu helfen, da winkte der junge Mann schon ab. Atemlos richtete er sich wieder auf, erklärte dabei „Es ist schon wieder weg..."

Er fuhr sich noch mal durch die eh schon wirren Haare. „Ich glaube...", meinte er dann überlegend. „Ich erinnere mich..." Dann brach wieder ein Schrei aus ihm heraus. „MALFOY..." Er holte tief Luft. „DIESER VERDAMMTE BASTARD..."

Harry starrte auf einen imaginären Fleck am Boden und zitterte vor Wut.

„Was hat... Draco... Malfoy... damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine nach dem ersten Schreck.

Ihr bester Freund drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt sah er sie einen Moment gezwungen ruhig an. Dann drehte er sich wieder. „Ich muß hier raus!" Und damit rannte er so schnell er konnte.

Die anderen Anwesenden starrten sich still an. Severus Snapes Gefühle konnte man wie üblich nicht durch seine kühle Maske erkennen. Die Frauen waren eindeutig besorgt.

„Ich werde ihm nachgehen..." Entschlossen ihren besten Freund von Dummheiten abzuhalten, machte sich die junge Frau auf den Weg.

o-o-o-o

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich freuen, ein paar Reviews dafür zu bekommen. Falls es da draußen irgendwelche Schwarzleser gibt (man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben.. ;-)) Traut euch ruhig, ich beiße nicht. :-)

Ciao M


	8. Teil 8

Ok, es hat mal wieder gedauert, aber das Leben war mal wieder stressiger, als geplant.. -sigh- Ich entschuldige mich auch ganz dolle dafür und hoffe, wie immer, daß sich noch ein paar Leser da draußen rumtreiben. Danke an:

_Shadow riddle_ (gibt's bei Zauberern überhaupt Krankenversicherungen? -g-), _Maxine_ (Snape kommt übrigens noch mal vor. ;-)), _Tolotos_ (Na, dann hast du ja noch einige Lemons zu lesen.. ;-) Und ich glaube ehrlichgesagt nicht, daß der ‚Schuß' so nach hinten losgegangen ist.. aber dazu in späteren Kapiteln. ;-)), _HEXEN SPEZLE_ (Sag mal, hast du dich etwa auch in meinen Kopf geschlichen? Ich frag nur wegen der Stimmungsschwankungen.. -G-), _Knuddelgirl_ (Dankeschön.. du darfst auch ruhig öfter schreiben. ;-)), _Go_ (-davon driftenden Nachtisch traurig nachguckt- Ich befürchte sagen zu müssen, daß ich nicht alle deine Fragen beantworten werde... mit dieser Story zumindest. -Smile-), _Babsel_, _Turquenione_, _Fabeli_ (wer ist jetzt ärmer dran, die Decke oder du? -lach-), _K"2_, _Lorelei_ (GUCK HITCH! Dann weißt du, an was ich gerade für ner Story rumgrüble.. ;-)), _AngieMaus_ (werd ich noch sagen... allerdings dauert's noch ein bißchen bis dahin. :-)), _Keeline_

Und nun schnell zu Kapitel!

o-O-O-o

Obwohl Hermine sich beeilt hatte, konnte sie Harry nicht mehr erwischen. So waren einige Stunden mit ihrer Suche vergangen. Das Gelände Hogwarts war groß und er hatte sich nicht an seinen üblichen Rückzugseckchen verkrochen – da fand Hermine Harry am Ufer des großen Sees, versteckt im Schatten, unter zwei großen alten Bäumen, auf einem der Randfelsen des Gewässers sitzend.

Er hatte die Beine angezogen, die Hände darum geschlungen und starrte auf die leichten Wellen, die es sogar in diesem Gewässer gab.

„Harry?", rief sie leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken und als er nicht reagierte versuchte sie es noch mal. „Harry?"

„Du hast einen ganz schön festen Griff", kam seine Begrüßung. Er winkte sie heran und zeigte grinsend auf die roten Flecken in seiner Hand, wo sie ihn festgeklammert gehalten hatte.

_‚Gott sei Dank, es geht ihm gut.'_ Hermine lächelte schief. „'Tschulige", meinte sie, fragte dann vorsichtig „Willst du reden?"

Harry blickte sie einen Augenblick überlegend an, fand, daß dies wohl das Beste wäre.

„Ja", beschloß er.

Also setzte sich Hermine zu ihm, faltete ihre Beine in einem Schneidersitz und sah ihn wartend an.

Harry sah weiter auf den See, in dessen Oberfläche sich der Himmel spiegelte, setzte mehrmals an, bis er beginnen konnte zu erzählen, wie er Malfoy getroffen hatte und der ihm die Wahl gelassen hatte und wie er sich entschieden hatte. „Was hättest du getan, Hermine?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht so recht, Harry." Die junge Frau überlegte. „Aber ich glaube ich hätte mich auch für das Leben entschieden, auch, wenn ich dafür Malfoys Kind austragen müßte."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte.

„Du kannst es aber sicher auch abtreiben, wenn du es nicht willst...", schlug seine beste Freundin mit unsicherer Stimme dann vor.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Augen des Mannes, der neben ihr saß. „Niemals!"

Hermine rückte ein wenig näher, legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Sicher? Es ist von deinem größten Feind."

„Hermine..." Harry sah sie gequält an. „Es ist auch mein Kind..."

Die junge Frau legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, teilte ihre Kraft mit ihm. Sie wußte, daß Harry immer eine Familie wollte, aber sie wußte nicht, ob es gut war, daß er sie so bekam. Das einzige, was sie tun konnte, war ihm beizustehen.

So saßen sie zusammen und starrten eine Weile einfach ruhig auf den See.

„Er muß mich wieder angezogen haben...", stellte Harry aus heiterem Himmel fest.

„Angezogen?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Naja... danach.. er hat einen zeitlich begrenzten Vergessenszauber über mich gesprochen.. und.. und..." Der Junge der Lebte hatte Probleme weiter zu erzählen, raffte sich dann doch auf. „...sagen wir's so: Meine Kleidung war noch etwas derangiert..." Er lächelte schmal bei dieser Umschreibung. „Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin saß alles wieder tadellos und ähm..." Harry wurde rot. „‚Spuren' fand ich auch keine..."

Die junge Frau drückte ihren besten Freund etwas kräftiger.

„Es war richtig seltsam...", sprach Harry weiter. „Er wollte, daß ich...freiwillig..." Hilflos hob er die Hände. „Du weißt schon, es war Malfoy.. aber freiwillig... und ich wollte doch nicht so einfach sterben..."

„Harry, niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen, weil du dein Leben retten wolltest", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten.

Der Junge der Lebte sackte trotzdem hilflos in sich zusammen.

Irgendwann begann Harry leise wieder zu sprechen. „Weißt du, Hermine..."

„Hm?"

„Das Schlimmste war... Es... es war schön..." Er wurde wieder ein wenig rot bei diesen Worten. Auch, wenn er der jungen Frau neben sich immer alles erzählte – solche Themen waren ihm sichtlich jedesmal peinlich, gerade, weil sie eine Frau und seine beste Freundin war. Bei Ron hatte er keine solchen Schamgefühle – nur, daß Ron ihm auch keine vernünftigen Ratschläge erteilen konnte, wie es Hermine immer tat.

Diese betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Bin ich pervers, wenn ich es schön fand? Ich meine... Malfoy hat mich im Grunde gezwungen... mit dem Prommissio und dieser miesen Wahlmöglichkeit... das entspricht doch einer Vergewaltigung, oder? Aber ich empfinde es nicht so..."

Hermine lächelte schief. _‚Was soll ich darauf nur antworten?'_ „Es ist doch gut, wenn du dich nicht ‚vergewaltigt' fühlst, oder nicht?", fragte sie zurück.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weißt nicht.. meinst du wirklich?"

Hermine knuffte ihn leicht, versuchte ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. „Aber sicher.. sonst müßtest du ja in eine dieser berühmt berüchtigten Selbsthilfegruppen..."

„Gibt's die bei Zauberern etwas auch?", fragte Harry schief grinsend.

Hermine grinste zurück. „Wir könnten ja mal Albus fragen, oder Prof. Snape..." Sie zwinkerte.

„Bloß nicht!", meinte der Dunkelhaarige entsetzt. „Genau die beiden würde ich als Letztes fragen..."

„Sagen mußt du es Albus aber so bald wie möglich."

„Was?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Daß ich es schön fand?"

_‚Seufz... Das beschäftigt ihn wirklich'_, dachte Hermine und klärte dann den Irrtum auf. „Nein, du Idi...", meinte sie und schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich meinte, daß du schwanger bist... und daß du es ‚nicht' abtreiben möchtest – wobei wir ‚wenn' sowieso erst herausfinden müßten, wie du dein Versprechen trotz des Fluches brechen könntest. Jedenfalls: Du bist die Hoffnung für die Zaubererwelt... da sollte Albus schon wissen, in welchen Umständen du dich befindest, bevor er auf die Schnapsidee kommt dich gerade jetzt wieder gegen Voldemort in den Kampf zu schicken..."

Harry grinste schief. „Du mußt aber auch alles immer von der praktischen Seite aus sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Irgendwer muß es ja..." Hermine grinste genauso schief, als sie ergänzte. „Hey, freu dich, 9 Monate Voldemortfrei..."

Nun war es an Harry seiner Freundin einen nett gemeinten Rippenstoß zu verpassen. „Du weißt genau, daß das nicht so einfach ist..."

Wieder starrten sie einige Zeit auf den See, bevor Harry erneut begann: „Es war trotzdem schön..." Er seufzte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Flüssigkeit. „Er war richtig nett... und lieb... und und..." Die Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen vereinte sich zu Tränen, die langsam zu fließen begannen. „Und jetzt heule ich auch noch, wie ein kleines Mädchen..."

Er sah zu Hermine, die ebenfalls in seine Augen blickte und ein Grinsen unterdrücken mußte und schließlich konnte er selbst nicht anders als zu lachen. „Bei Merlin, jetzt habe ich auch schon Stimmungsschwankungen...", meinte er, als er sich prustend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Das ist doch ganz normal, Harry... Naja, nicht unbedingt in dem Stadium, aber zumindest für Schwangere...", erklärte Hermine, ebenfalls lachend. „Und das ist noch harmlos, wenn wir den Erzählungen Arthurs von den Ausbrüchen Mollys während ihrer Schwangerschaften glauben dürfen."

„Na danke, diese Aufheiterung habe ich jetzt gebraucht...", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Hermine grinste. „Gern geschehen."

Daraufhin saßen sie wieder eine Weile still beisammen, Schulter an Schulter gelehnt.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Hermine irgendwann.

Harry war unschlüssig, überlegte und entschloß sich: „Ich werde erst mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen... und dann seh' ich weiter."

o-O-O-o

So, und nachdem der Aufruf an die Schwarzleser so gut geklappt hat, grad noch mal: Ich beiße nicht. Wenn ihr das Ganze lest, dann schreibt mir auch ruhig ein Review dazu. Ich freu mich immer. Das gilt natürlich auch für diejenigen, die bisher auch immer gereviewt haben. Auch über eure Antworten freu ich mich halb dämlich. -g-

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Ciao M


	9. Teil 9

Sodala.. nun besteht Lachgefahr... entweder werdet ihr mich nach diesem Kapitel killen, weil es so ein Schwachsinn ist, oder ihr japst so nach Luft vor Lachen, daß ihr gar nicht mehr dazu kommt...

Danke jedenfalls mal an die Reviewer, ich hoffe der Teil schreckt euch nicht und ihr antwortet weiter so fleißig: _EngelKatja_, _Sjerda_, _Sleeping Dragon_, _Turquenione_, _Go_ (Temperament wird prompt geliefert ;-)), _K"2_ (ich glaub hier sollt' man lieber den Minister trösten.. -lol-), _floppy_, _Angie-Maus_, _HEXEN SPEZLE_ (er hat es oft gesagt.. -prust-), _shadow riddle_ (4,5 mal.. danke fürs zählen.. ;-)), _Maxine_, _lady-claw_, _Witchcraft_, _Keeline, Daeny, Luthien_

Viel Spaß für euer Zwerchfell.. ;-)

O-o-o-O

Harry hatte genau das getan, was er Hermine am See gesagt hatte: Er hatte eine Nacht über die ganze Sache geschlafen, darüber nachgedacht, das Ganze verdaut und noch eine Nacht drüber geschlafen. Er fragte sich, was er tun sollte, warum es gerade ihm passiert war und warum um Merlins Willen Draco dafür gesorgt hatte, daß er sich genau bei der Eröffnung, daß er ein ungeborenes Kind in sich trug, wieder an alles erinnerte. Aber da mußte er Draco wohl selbst fragen.

Nachdem er sich im Klaren über seine Situation war, hatte er einen Plan ausgeheckt und sich an die Ausführung gemacht. Er hatte Albus informiert und sich dann Poppy geschnappt, mit der er nun vor den Türen zum Büro des Zaubereiministers stand. Und obwohl die Krankenschwester versucht hatte ihm die ganze Sache auszureden war er fest entschlossen. Doch nicht nur Madam Pomfreys sorgenvoll ablehnende Haltung war ein Hindernis. Das Zweite bestand in der Frau, an der er nun vorbei mußte.

„Mr Potter, Sie können da nicht einfach so rein", versuchte die Sekretärin ihm den Zutritt zu verwehren.

„Es ist sehr wichtig, also melden Sie mich gefälligst an..." Seit fünf Minuten ging das nun schon so und Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Aber der Minister spricht gerade über den Kamin..."

Da platzte dem Jungen der Lebte der Kragen. „DANN SOLL ER EBEN EIN ANDERMAL WEITERSPRECHEN..." Er atmete tief durch, um sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und sagte etwas ruhiger: „Es ist eine hochwichtige Angelegenheit, wegen der ich hier bin. Es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens: Sie melden mich an und ich werde vorgelassen, oder zweitens: Ich spaziere da unangemeldet hinein und ‚sie' erklären ihrem Chef dann, warum er eine neue Tür braucht."

Es klickte nur wenige Male im Gehirn der Sekretärin, bis sie seine Drohung verstand. Schnell warf sie ein wenig Flohpulver in den Blumentopf vor ihrer Nase und sprach in das entstehende, vielleicht einen Zentimeter große Flämmchen. „Minister Fudge, Mr Potter muß in einer dringenden Angelegenheit mit ihnen sprechen. Ich schicke ihn gleich rein." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten winkte sie den jungen Mann zur Tür, der mit Poppy im Schlepptau und ziemlich breit grinsend darauf zuging. Hauptsache sie war ihn los, sollte sich doch der Minister mit ihm herumschlagen. Sie hörte nur noch die Begrüßung, die dem Jungen der Lebte zu Teil wurde.

O-o+o-O

„Ah, Mr Potter, Madam Pomfrey, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?", empfing Fudge die beiden in seiner falschen Freundlichkeit.

„Ein Justizirrtum, Minister", lächelte Harry galant zurück, saß ebenso wie Pomfrey auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

„Ein Justizirrtum? Könnten Sie das vielleicht etwas genauer erklären, Mr Potter." Fudge sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an. _‚Was hat er nun wieder für Hirngespinste?'_

Harry blieb bei seiner charmant-und-lässig-Tour und erklärte nett und freundlich: „Sie haben jemanden nach Askaban geschickt, der da eigentlich nicht hingehört."

„Ach, und wer gehört Ihrer Meinung da nicht hin, befindet sich dort – wo normalerweise alle mit schlagenden Beweisen verurteilte Verbrecher an der Zaubererwelt und der Muggelwelt in Gewahrsam genommen sind?"

„Mr Draco Malfoy." Mehr sagte Harry noch nicht, es genügte aber schon, um die Kinnlade des Ministers gewaltig abzusenken.

„Malfoy?", krächzte dieser. _‚Er ist verrückt geworden! Ja, das muß es sein...'_

Der Junge der Lebte nickte heftig.

„Aber aber... Mr Potter, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte der Minister überrascht, da meldete sich Poppy zu Wort. „Minister Fudge, ich kann ihnen bestätigen, daß sich unser Mr Potter hier..." Sie zeigte auf Harry. „den Umständen entsprechend in äußerst guter Verfassung befindet."

„Den Umständen entsprechend?", echote Fudge. _‚Von was, bei Merlin, redet die?'_

Harry strahlte, bis über beide Ohren. „Ich bin schwanger... erwarte ein Kind, ist das nicht wunderbar?", meinte er euphorisch.

„Sch... schw... schwanger?" Fudge mußte nach Luft schnappen. _‚Und was hat Malfoy damit zu tun?'_, fragte er erst sich und dann laut die beiden anderen Anwesenden.

„Na, er ist der Vater..." Bis dahin strahlte Harry noch, dann änderte sich seine Mimik schlagartig und er sah eher aus, als ob er gleich einen Weinkrampf bekommen würde. „Er ist der Vater meines Kindes und sie haben ihn einfach nach Askaban geschickt." Er schniefte theatralisch und spielte dem Minister einen recht plötzlichen schwangerschaftsbedingten Stimmungsumschwung vor. „Was soll denn jetzt aus dem Baby werden, wenn ihm sein Vater... bessergesagt, sein zweiter Vater fehlt?" Todtraurig blickte der Junge der Lebte aus großen Kulleraugen zum Zaubereiminister. „Ich will ihn wieder haben!", beantragte er dann und ließ schon mal die ersten Tränen fließen.

„Malfoy... Vater... mit Ihnen... ein Kind?", versuchte Fudge das Gehörte zu begreifen.

Harry nickte, schneuzte sich die Nase und wischte mit einem Taschentuch, das er aus der Hosentasche gezogen hatte, die immer noch fließenden Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Aber er ist ein Todesser, wir haben ihn auf frischer Tat erwischt...", erklärte Fudge leicht sprachlos.

„Das kann gar nicht Draco gewesen sein...", schniefte Harry. „In dieser Tatnacht war er nämlich bei mir!"

Nun stand wirklich der Mund des Ministers so weit offen, daß man direkt mit einer ganzen Kutsche hätte hineinfahren können. „Aber wir haben ihn doch auf frischer Tat geschnappt...", meinte Fudge erneut, nachdem er ein paar Mal wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft geschnappt hatte.

„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meiner Aussage?", wurde er von dem schniefenden Bündel Mann gefragt, das ihm gegenüber vor dem Schreibtisch saß. „Das muß ein Doppelgänger gewesen sein. Sie müssen Draco einfach frei lassen!" Und nun fing Harry wirklich an zu heulen.

Poppy tätschelte ihm die Schulter, richtete ihre nächsten Worte an den Minister. „Sehen Sie nicht, daß der Junge am Boden zerstört ist. So tun sie doch was!"

Fudge blickte zwischen den beiden Personen vor sich hin und her. _‚Die müssen alle vollkommen durchgedreht sein... ich wußte ja, daß der alte Kauz kein guter Einfluß für den Jungen ist...' _Ganz rational versuchte er dann an die Sache heranzugehen. „Ist er wirklich... schw...schwanger?"

Poppy nickte ihm freundlich lächelnd zu.

„Von Malfoy?" Es klang sehr nach einem ekligen ‚i' am Schluß, als er diesen Namen aussprach.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider noch nicht nachweisen, da die Schwangerschaft nicht weit genug fortgeschritten ist. Aber Mr Potter muß ja schließlich selbst wissen, von wem er ein Kind erwartet." Ganz die liebe nette Krankenschwester hatte sie das erklärt.

Fudge blickte wieder zu Harry, seufzte leicht. „Mr Potter, warum sind sie denn damit nicht früher zu mit gekommen?"

Harry schniefte wieder, wischte an den Sturzbächen herum, die über sein Gesicht strömten und erklärte mit verschiedenen Stockungen: „Ich hab das gar nicht alles mitbekommen... wissen Sie, er war bei mir... und wollte sowieso 2 Wochen weg... und ich war dann im Untergrund beschäftigt und dann mit umziehen und hab da gar keine Nachrichten mitbekommen und... und... und... jetzt schmort er schon so lange in Askaban, eine ganze Woche, seit sie ihn, nach der Flucht des Doppelgängers, dort eingesperrt haben, und mein Kind soll doch einen geistig gesunden Vater haben..." Er strich sich über den, noch immer, schlanken Bauch. Dann sprang er auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und strebte sein großes Finale an: „Ich will ihn wieder haben, holen Sie ihn da raus..." Und über seine Wangen liefen Tränen und eine Aura erschien um seinen Körper und Dinge im Büro fingen an zu schweben und es sah gefährlich danach aus, als ob gleich einiges explodieren würde.

Poppy war aufgesprungen, tat, als wollte sie den jungen Mann beruhigen, da zersprang auch schon die erste Vase von Fudges Inneneinrichtung.

„Mr Potter, bitte, beruhigen Sie sich...", versuchte auch der Minister das aufgewühlte Gemüt Harrys zu erreichen, als schon die zweite Vase splitterte.

Hektisch blickte Fudge sich um. Da löste eines der Zierschwerter sich von der Wand und schoß durchs Zimmer auf ihn zu. Er konnte sich gerade noch ducken und es landete im Polster seines Sessels. _‚Oh Merlin, er dreht völlig durch.' _„Madam Pomfrey, so tun sie doch was!", rief er über den Schreibtisch hinweg zur Krankenschwester, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht, sonst schade ich dem Kind."

Fudge schloß die Augen, schickte ein schnelles Stoßgebet gen Himmel und rief verzweifelt: „Ist ja gut, ich werde prüfen, ob ich ihn begnadigen kann."

Sofort war Ruhe. Nichts schwebte mehr und wenn, nur an den angestammten Platz zurück. Keine gefährlichen Waffen machten dem Minister das Leben und vor allem das Überleben schwer und Harrys Gesicht war mit einem Schlag wieder glücklich anzusehen. Ja, er strahlte regelrecht. „Das heißt, ich kann ihn gleich abholen?"

Fudge sah ihn entsetzt an. „Gleich, Sie meinen JETZT? Aber ich brauche doch etwas..."

Da verdunkelte sich Harry Miene wieder und erneut begannen Tränen zu fließen. „Warum nicht jetzt... das Gefängnis tut ihm sicherlich nicht gut... Ich will.. will ihn wiederhaben." Und wieder ballte Harry die Fäuste.

Das war zuviel für Fudge. Er wußte schließlich nicht, daß das ganze Verhalten seiner Gäste ein abgekartetes Spiel war und ihm nicht wirklich etwas passieren konnte. _‚Nicht schon wieder!'_ „Wissen Sie was, Mr Potter, ich habe gerade etwas Zeit und könnte direkt nach Askaban rausfahren und die Sache mit ihnen überprüfen", meinte er hastig.

Sofort machte sich ein Hoffnungsschimmer in Harrys Gesicht bemerkbar. „Ja?", hauchte er.

Fudge rollte mit den Augen. „Ja." _‚Wenn er Malfoy unbedingt haben will...soll er doch. Hauptsache ich bin diesen verrückten Potter los.'_

O-o-o-O

So.. ich geh jetzt Atlantis gucken und hoffe, daß ihr wieder so fleißig schreibt. :-)

Ciao M


	10. Teil 10

ihre Hasenohren anlegt und durch die Gegend hoppelt- Ich dachte, ich spiel mal Osterhase und leg euch ein Kapitel ins Nest.. :-)

Danke für die vielen Reviews, hab mich über jedes einzelne riesig gefreut: _Go_ (kannst noch ein paar Ausrufezeichen ‚verschwenden' ;-)), _Lorelei_, _Sam_ (6 Beine... ähm.. keine Ahnung, lös mal auf.. :-)), _Anisha Carol_ (Danke.. -grummel- Jetzt hab ich nen Plotbunny hier sitzen, der Fudge killen will.. -Augen rollt- Willsten haben? -g-), _katan_, _Raphaela-San_, _vava_, _Angie_ (Ne, nicht Disney, sondern Stargate-Atlantis.. -g-), _DoO_, _Basic_, _Maxine_ (Die Show geht weiter. ;-)), _Witchcraft_, _Tolotos_ (-einen weiteren nervenden Plotbunny von mir weg schiebt- Könntest du so was nicht schreiben? -g- Ich meine, wo sich jemand weigert aus Askaban weg zu gehen? -lach-), _HEXEN SPEZLE_, _Taylan_, _Abendrot_, _windhauch_, _Keeline_

Nu aber los... frei nach Hollywood: The ‚Show' must go on.. ;-)

O-o-o-O

Etwas später hielt eine hochoffizielle Ministeriumskutsche vor dem Zauberergefängnis von Askaban, aus der auch gleich der genervte Minister persönlich sowie eine nervöse Madam Pomfrey und ein völlig überdrehter Harry Potter stiegen.

Fudge hatte noch vom Ministerium aus eine Expresseule nach Askaban geschickt, um den Gefangenen Namens Draco Malfoy vor die Tür bringen zu lassen, da die vielen Dementoren, laut Poppys Aussage, keinen guten Einfluß auf das ungeborene Kind in Harrys Bauch hätten.

Kaum sah der Junge der Lebte seinen blonden Widersacher, rannte er los, stürzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihn fest mit seinen Armen. Dabei rief er laut und für alle Anwesenden verständlich: „Oh Draco, wie habe ich dich vermißt, mein Schatz..."

Malfoy starrte innerlich vollkommen perplex auf den Dunkelhaarigen, der sich gerade an seine Brust kuschelte. _‚Was bei Slytherin ist mit Potter los?'_, fragte er sich. Er hatte sich sowieso schon gewundert, als er seine alte Kleidung erhalten hatte und sich sogar etwas frisch machen durfte, bevor er vor das Gefängnis geführt wurde. Da wurde er schon herumgewirbelt und Harry flüsterte ihm schnell und für die anderen unhörbar zu. „Spiel mit!"

Schon ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme. „Mr Malfoy?"

Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene um, froh darüber, jederzeit eine neutrale Maske aus seinen Gesichtszügen machen zu können. „Ja, Minister Fudge?"

Dieser holte tief Atem, um Kraft zu schöpfen. „Mr Potter kam heute mit einem sehr interessanten Anliegen zu mir", erklärte er.

„Und das wäre?", wollte Draco wissen, als ihm die theatralische Pause zu lange dauerte.

Fudge lächelte eines seiner falschen Lächeln. „Er hat ihre Freilassung beantragt!", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

_‚WAS'_, fragte sich Draco überrascht. _‚Potter ist verrückt geworden!'_ Äußerlich zog er nur seine Brauen nach oben. „Und?"

Der Zaubereiminister drehte sich leicht, blickte zu der schräg seitlich von ihm stehenden Krankenschwester. „Die beiden haben mir... außerdem eine interessante Theorie erzählt."

_‚Red schon endlich!'_, wollte Draco wissen, um was es ging, sagte es natürlich nicht laut.

„Sie meinten, daß sie unschuldig verurteilt worden seien und Mr Potter ihre Unschuld dadurch bezeugen würde, daß sie..." Fudge stockte etwas, wurde rot um die Wangen, sah wieder zu den beiden Männern – Harry hatte seine Arme um Dracos Bauch geschlungen und blickte mit leicht vernebeltem Gesichtsausdruck über dessen Schulter zu ihm hin. „...daß sie in der fraglichen Nacht zusammen waren und daß...daß..." Die Röte auf Fudges Gesicht wurde stärker.

_‚Harry muß wirklich durchgeknallt sein, wenn er sogar den Minister belügt...'_, dachte Draco, fragte laut: „Daß was?"

„Ich bin schwanger, Liebling...", klärte ihn Harry an seinem Ohr auf.

_‚Liebling? Eindeutig verrückt... Aber wenn ich dadurch hier rauskomme...'_ Draco drehte sich mit Schwung herum, faßte Harry an seinen Oberarmen. „Schwanger, es hat also endlich geklappt? Das ist ja wunderbar."

Harry lächelte ihn strahlend an und er versuchte genauso begeistert zurückzulächeln. _‚Was für eine Schmierenkomödie!'_

Der Minister sah mißtrauisch zu den beiden Männern, während Harry gerade erklärte, daß alles gut verliefe.

„Bisher sind keinerlei Komplikationen aufgetreten und wenn du bei mir bist, wird sicher auch weiterhin alles gut gehen..." Während dieser Worte schmachtete der Dunkelhaarige den Blonden so sehr an, daß Fudge schon beinahe überzeugt war. Aber eben nur beinahe.

_‚Wo hat dieser Bastard von Potter nur gelernt so gut zu schauspielern?'_, fragte sich Draco gerade und versuchte gleichzeitig sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, weil sein ehemaliger Erzfeind einfach zu komisch aussah, als er ein Räuspern vernahm.

Beide Männer drehten sich zur Ursache des Geräusches: Fudge.

„Ja, Minister?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Mr Malfoy, sie stimmen also Mr Potters Aussage zu?", wollte dieser wissen.

_‚Ich weiß zwar gerade nicht welcher, aber da ich hier raus will...'_ „Ja, Minister."

Der ältere Mann nickte. „Das heißt also, Sie sind ‚zusammen'... Würden Sie mir das bitte beweisen?", verlangte er dann.

Harry und Draco blickten ihn fragend an.

„Wie sollen sie das denn beweisen, Mr Fudge? Sollen sie etwa vor Ihren Augen übereinander herfallen und wilden Sex miteinander haben?", spöttelte Poppy, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, blickte gleich genant zur Seite, als sie merkte, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte.

Der Minister wurde ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag rot. „Ähm..."

_‚Nun bin ich aber gespannt.'_ Draco beobachtete den Älteren aufmerksam, hielt nebenbei noch Harrys Hand. _‚Schließlich spielen wir ein Pärchen!'_

„Nein, ich denke das ist nicht nötig", hatte Fudge seine Sprache wieder gefunden. Dennoch wollte er einen Beweis dafür, daß Potter Malfoy nicht nur wegen irgend einer abstrusen Idee Dumbledores aus dem Gefängnis holte. Er mußte etwas finden, das harmlos war, was die beiden aber nur machen würden, wenn sie wirklich ein Paar waren. Da kam ihm die rettende Idee. „Aber ein Kuß wäre doch machbar, oder nicht?" Aufmüpfig sah er zu Madam Pomfrey, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und auf die jungen Männer zeigte. „Ein ‚richtiger'", ergänzte der Minister noch schnell.

_‚Nichts leichter als das'_, beschloß Draco, drehte sich wieder vollends Harry zu und verwickelte ihn in einen atemraubenden Kuß.

Der Junge der Lebte erwiderte den Kuß mit allem, was er hatte, verhakte sich mit den Fingern in Malfoys Gürtelschlaufen und zog ihn somit näher, genoß die Nähe des anderen und auch Draco empfand den Körperkontakt und die Zunge, die sich mit seiner duellierte als angenehm. _‚Er küßt immer noch ziemlich gut.'_

Seine Hände wanderten unter Harrys Robe, suchten den Ansatz des Shirts, während Harrys Hände an Dracos Rücken hinauffuhren.

Bevor sie jedoch noch weitergehen konnten wurden sie abermals durch Fudges Räuspern gestoppt. „Ich denke... das genügt mir als Beweis."

Harry grinste zwinkernd Draco an, als Fudge sich umdrehte, um zurück zur Kutsche zu gehen. Kurz vorm Einsteigen blickte er sich noch mal um: „Eine Frage noch: Warum haben Sie nicht gleich Mr Potter angeführt zu Ihrer Verteidigung?"

Draco lächelte lieb und nett. „Ich wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, Minister", antwortete er dann artig. „Außerdem, hätten Sie mir etwa geglaubt?"

Der Minister lächelte schief, nickte und akzeptierte die Antwort. „Sie können mitkommen. Ich werde auf dem Weg nach London ihre Begnadigung schriftlich fixieren."

O-o-o-O

Na, was meint ihr, wie's nun weitergeht?

Ciao M


	11. Teil 11

Yippijajehhh.. öhm.. sorry, nicht wundern. Bin etwas überdreht, weil ich seit ner Woche Zahnschmerzen habe.. aber dafür lenk ich mich jetzt mit den ganzen tollen Reviews von euch ab. Ich hab ja festgestellt: Ihr denk meistens in ne ganz andere Richtung, als ich es vorhabe.. -lach- Ein paar haben aber voll getroffen... Sagt mal.. seid ihr etwa in meinem Kopf gewesen? -grübel- Ich glaub ich muß meine mentalen Schutzschilde mal wieder etwas trainieren. ;-)

Jedenfalls danke an: Maxine, lady-claw, shadow riddle, windhauch, Abendrot, HEXEN SPEZLE, Angie-Maus, Tolotos (-sarkastisch grinst- Toll, jetzt hast du mir grade noch nen Plotbunny eingebrockt.. und zum vermehren.. öhm.. du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viele von den Viechern schon hier rumhüpfen... -meine Elben so langsam ihre Pfeile und Bogen für die Jagd schnitzen lassen muß, um mal ein paar Häslein loszuwerden.. -fies grinst-), kisu, Eleonore (Danke, danke, danke.. :-)), Witchcraft, Taylan, K"2(2mal, da dein Review für Kap. 9 genau während meines Updates kam.. :-)), Raphaela-San, vava, Lyonessheart, Go, LiliSnitch, CS (-flüster- Spoiler für dich: Es kommt noch ein Deal.. ;-)), Keeline, Luthien, Mary

O-o-o-O

Der Minister hatte in der Kutsche wirklich am Begnadigungsschreiben Dracos gearbeitet und nur ab und zu auf das Paar gesehen, das immer noch so tat, als ob es Unmengen Schmetterlinge im Bauch hätte.

Harry war an den ehemaligen Slytherin gekuschelt, grinste zufrieden vor sich hin und hielt die freie Hand des Blonden. Dessen andere Hand lag beschützend um die Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen, hielt ihn an Draco gepreßt.

In London angekommen hatte Fudge Malfoy zum freien Mann erklärt und war schnellstmöglich wieder zum Ministerium aufgebrochen, um sich nicht weiter in Gegenwart dieser Irren aufhalten zu müssen.

Pomfrey hatte aufgeatmet und sich mit den Worten „Ich informiere Albus darüber, daß alles glatt gegangen ist." verabschiedet.

Harry hatte genickt und dann Draco an der Hand genommen und ihn zum Grimauldplatz gezogen.

Bald unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige die Stille: „Warum hast du mein Gedächtnis überhaupt, und dann jedoch nur bis zum Zeitpunkt der Nachricht über die Schwangerschaft geblockt?", wollte der er auf dem Weg in das Zuhause, in das er gerade gezogen war, wissen.

Draco lächelte schmal. „Ich wollte nicht, daß du gleich zu deinen Freunden rennst, nach dieser Geschichte... Aber ich finde, jeder sollte wissen, von wem er einen dicken Bauch bekommen wird..."

Harrys Blick wurde nach der zweiten Aussage seltsam.

„Malfoyehre... du weißt schon...", meinte der ehemalige Slytherin daraufhin.

„Aha", kam es trocken von dem Jungen der Lebte. Der Blick, der diesem einen Wort folgte, zeigte Draco, daß dieses Thema wohl nicht für immer vom Tisch war und er irgendwann nicht um eine genauere Erklärung herumkommen würde. _‚Wie er es wohl auffassen wird, wenn ich ihm sage, daß ich einfach nur dafür sorgen wollte, daß die Schwangerschaft weit genug fortgeschritten ist, damit er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt, sollte er den Versprechenszauber brechen können, und es versuchen abzutreiben...?'_ Da waren sie schon an ihrem Ziel angekommen und mußten sehen, nicht zu auffällig zu werden.

Unbemerkt von den Passanten verschwanden sie schließlich in Haus Nr. 12.

„Hallo, meine Herren", begrüßte Severus sie leise in der Vorhalle und Harry grüßte zurück.

„Severus."

Auch Draco grüßte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape", nickte er leicht.

Der Tränkemeister winkte sie in den anstehenden Raum, wohin die jungen Männer folgten.

Severus schloß die Tür, informierte dann Harry: „Remus hat während du weg warst deine restlichen Koffer in dein Zimmer getragen."

„Danke, Severus."

„Ich gehe nun in den Salon, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten..." Er warf einen Blick von einem zum anderen. „Ihr habt bestimmt einiges zu besprechen."

Harry nickte ihm zu, genauso, wie Draco, dann verließ er die beiden wieder.

Draco sah seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer hinterher. Zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres waren Gerüchte aufgetaucht, daß er eine Beziehung zu einem ehemaligen Gryffindor hätte. Ein Jahr später war seine Liaison mit Remus Lupin öffentlich bekannt geworden und seitdem wohnte er jede Ferien bei dem Werwolf in London, der nach der Testamentseröffnung Sirius Blacks zum Ersatzpaten Harrys geworden war und das alte Herrenhaus der Blacks bewohnen sollte. Spion bei du-weißt-schon-wem war er seitdem auch nicht mehr. Dieser hatte ihn aus irgend einem Grund nicht gleich umgebracht, sondern nur nach ein paar deftigen Crucios verstoßen. _‚Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit er mit diesem Gryffindor liiert ist.'_ „Sag mal, hat Remus ihn wirklich nur mit Postkarten herumgekriegt?", fragte der Blonde neugierig, wollte wissen, ob auch dieses Gerücht wahr war.

„Ja, warum?"

„Ach, wollt's nur wissen", antwortete der ehemalige Slytherin lässig mit den Schultern zuckend.

Nach diesen Worten standen sich die beiden ehemaligen Kontrahenten einen Moment still gegenüber, bevor Draco wieder zu sprechen begann. „Sag mal Potter, warum hast du mich da rausgeholt?"

Harry grinste hinterhältig. „Du hast mir eingebrockt, daß ich schwanger bin. Dann wirst du ab sofort meine Stimmungsschwankungen über dich ergehen lassen, mir helfen, wenn mir mal wieder hundeelend ist – obwohl ich ja immer noch hoffe, daß das bald vorüber geht, zumindest für eine Weile – und du wirst dir von mir deine Hand zerquetschen lassen, wenn wir das ‚Wunder der Geburt' erleben dürfen und ich vor Schmerzen nur noch schreien kann..." Er machte eine Pause und ergänzte noch: „Das ist meine Rache für deine Tat!"

Eigentlich hatte Draco erwartet, daß Harry ihm – zumindest ein bißchen – die Leviten lesen würde, sobald sie allein waren – vielleicht auch ein paar Handgreiflichkeiten, gegen die er sich wehren konnte. Darauf hatte er sich eingestellt. Die äußerliche Gelassenheit und der eindeutig hinterhältig amüsierte Blick des Jungen der Lebte, war viel schlimmer. Dennoch wanderten Dracos Augenbrauen leicht amüsiert nach oben bei dieser Ankündigung. _‚So schlimm scheint mein Schicksal gar nicht zu sein... Wie gut, daß Harry ein gutmütiger Sankt Gryffindor und keine gemeine hinterhältige Slytherin-Schlange ist...'_

„Außerdem...glaubst du wirklich", und bei den folgenden Worten wurde Harrys Stimme richtig weich „,ich kann jemanden, der so sanft und zärtlich sein kann, in Askaban verrotten lassen?" Dann sah er schüchtern zu Boden, blickte mit leicht geröteten Wangen erneut in Dracos Augen. „Draco, das war der beste Spontansex meines Lebens."

Einen Moment war der letzte Malfoy sprachlos bei diesem Geständnis. _‚Äußerst interessant!'_ Dann kam seine harte Schale wieder zum Vorschein, zumindest teilweise. „Ach, und wegen ein wenig Sex holst du mich aus dem Gefängnis?"

Harry schluckte, war sich aber sicher, daß der ehemalige Slytherin das nicht ganz ernst meinte, dafür sah er zu sehr danach aus, als ob er gleich schmunzeln würde. Und da er ein mutiger Gryffindor war, grinste er wieder frech und nickte.

Nun schmunzelte Draco wirklich. Er strich Harry eine seiner verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, daß ich nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verschwinde und euch alle an du-weißt-schon-wen verrate?"

„Ganz einfach,", grinste Harry berechnend. „da ich deinen Erben oder deine Erbin, je nachdem, was es wird, in mir trage, wirst du gar nichts gegen mich unternehmen... Außerdem, wie war das noch mal von wegen deiner Malfoyehre, die du immer anführst? Du wirst bestimmt niemals deiner ‚Familie' schaden, zu der ich jetzt ja gehöre... und als Letztes: Wenn Voldemort erfährt, ‚wer' dich da aus dem Gefängnis geholt hat, dann kannst du sowieso nicht zurück."

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Wieder war er sprachlos – für einen Moment. „Tststststs... So ein harmloser Gryffindor und so ein verschlagener Plan... Sogar den Zaubereiminister hast du ausgetrickst..." Nun grinste er breit. „Wirklich eine reife Leistung, Oscar-reif..."

Harry schmunzelte. „Ich hab dir schon mal erklärt, daß wir Gryffindors nicht so harmlos sind, wie alle annehmen. Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht." Er zwinkerte. „Jedenfalls habe ich dich aus dem Gefängnis geholt..."

„Ja, das hast du..."

„Und du solltest mir dankbar sein."

„Oh, das bin ich auch Harry, sehr sogar..." Dracos Stimmung wurde düsterer. „Es ist wirklich ein furchtbarer Ort." Er sah Harry tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir meine Dankbarkeit zeigen kann..."

Harry fing wieder an zu grinsen und vertrieb mit seinen provozierenden nächsten Worten die aufkommende düstere Stimmung. „Ach, das weißt du nicht?"

Dracos Laune hob sich schlagartig und er schmunzelte erneut. „Hm... laß mich überlegen.. ich hätte da schon eine Idee." Er zwinkerte mit den Augen, beugte sich die wenigen Zentimeter zu Harrys Ohr und flüsterte leise und verführerisch: „Es war auch für mich der beste ‚Spontansex' meines Lebens..." Dann wanderte er mit dem Mund am Hals seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes nach vorne, bis er die Lippen erreichte, die er zärtlich küßte. _‚Schon komisch, wie sehr sich die Gefühle für jemanden nach so einer Nacht ändern können.'_

Harry erwiderte die Liebkosung, trennte sich dann von Draco, zog ihn an der Hand zur Treppe und meinte frech: „Da das nun geklärt wäre... ich will auch mal ‚oben' liegen." Er blinzelte unschuldig mit den Augen, sah noch mal in das Gesicht des Blonden, der inzwischen neben ihm lief. „Oder hast du was dagegen?"

Lautes Lachen kam aus der Kehle des ehemaligen Slytherin. „Ich glaube das läßt sich einrichten."

„Dann laß uns mal mein neues Zuhause richtig einweihen", beantragte Harry.

O-o-o-O

Sodala, das war's mal wieder. Zum nächsten Kapitel sag ich noch nix, da ihr mich sonst steinigen werdet, dafür kann ich aber verraten, daß ich heute im Geschäft zu wenig zu tun hatte und was neues geschrieben habe.. -G- Diese Gryffindor-sind-nicht-so-unschuldig-Idee beschäftigt mich irgendwie immer noch. ;-)

Nu aber. Ich hoffe auf Antworten von euch. ;-)

Ciao M


	12. Teil 12

sich die Hände reibt-

Ok, auf zum großen Finale.. ähm.. ok, ob es groß ist, weiß ich nicht, aber es ist das Finale. Wirklich! Die Leute, die einen kleinen quengelnden Nachwuchs der beiden sehen wollten muß ich leider enttäuschen. Zumindest in dieser Story.. ob ich irgendwann eine passende Fortsetzung schreiben werde weiß ich noch nicht, da die Vorgeschichte von RL und SS vorrang in meiner Liste hat (Ja, die Postkartensache werde ich auf jeden Fall schreiben.. ich hoffe, daß ich im Urlaub endlich den zündenden Funken finde, damit das alles so geschmiert läuft, wie ich's gerne hätte.. -g-)

Danke jedenfalls an diejenigen, die mir bei dieser Story die Treue gehalten haben. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch auch noch. :-)

_Eleonore_, _Abendrot_, _Tolotos_ (Dein Igor sitzt inzwischen Angstvoll wimmernd hinterm Schrank.. -lach- Ich glaube er hat sich gerade mit der falschen Autorin angelegt.. ;-) Wobei sein Nachwuchs eigentlich auch nichts mehr groß ausmachen würde, da mein Fußboden eh nur noch aus weichen wuschligen Plotbunnys besteht.. -Schulternzuckt- na ja.. so haben zumindest meine Jungs und Mädels was zu futtern.. -diabolisch grinst-), _lady-claw_ (ausführlich genug? -g-), _windhauch_ (is ja schon gut.. -tröst- Kommt ja schon. :-)), _Kisu_, _HEXEN SPEZLE_ (sorry.. wegen der fehlenden Hochzeit ;-)), _Lorelei Lee_ (Postkarten s.o.), _Angie_, _vava_, _Tyo-Chan_, _tinadragon_ (wenn du DAS schon ungewöhnlich fandest.. -hüst- dann mußt du unbedingt meine nächste Story lesen, in die ich mich grade verbissen habe.. -lach-), _Fabeli_, _Go_, _Babsel_, _Luthien_, _Keeline_ (Deine Reviews sind einfsch zum schreien. .-lach-)

So.. und nun entschuldige ich mich schon mal bei allen, weil ich den ‚Oscar' so mißbrauche.. aber da ich das ganze im Original gucke, seit es in Deutschland gesendet wird, bin ich einfach geschädigt davon. ;-)

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

O-o-o-O

Kurz darauf standen sie in Harrys Zimmer, das so wie es gerade lief wohl auch Dracos werden würde.

„Wow, Potter...", begann Draco.

„Harry", verbesserte dieser ihn, grinste auffordernd.

Der ehemalige Slytherin sah einen Moment verdutzt auf den Dunkelhaarigen, meinte dann süffisant: „Meinetwegen. Also: Wow, Harry... ein Doppelbett in Übergröße…" Er verzog zweideutig das Gesicht. „Hast wohl Größeres vor? Hm?" _‚Meine Zukunft scheint wirklich nicht sehr ‚unangenehm' zu werden...'_

Harry ließ seine Hand los, spazierte lächelnd zum Bett und ließ sich, Draco wieder zugewandt, darauf fallen. Die Beine hatte er übereinander geschlagen während er unschuldig zu dem Blonden sah. „Ich hoffe doch, du auch?"

Der – nun ehemalige – Todesser schmunzelte breit, blickte sich einen provozierend langen Moment im Zimmer um, betrachtete die an der Wand stehenden Koffer, die halb ausgepackten Umzugskartons, wanderte mit den Augen weiter zu Harry, der gerade seine Schuhe abstreifte, ihn aber immer noch betrachtete.

„Du möchtest deinen ‚Oscar' also gleich?" Mit diesen Worten schritt er langsam durch den Raum.

Der Junge der Lebte blickte immer noch unschuldig auf den Blonden. „Wenn du der Oscar bist...", meinte er dann. „Und ich mit dem Oscar machen kann, was ich will..."

Draco mußte sich das Lachen verbeißen bei dieser metaphorischen Ausdrucksweise. Er beugte sich leicht über den sitzenden Harry. „Aha, ich soll...", stützte sich mit den Händen seitlich von ihm ab. „...also der ‚Oscar' sein?" Sein Gesicht war dem Harrys nun so nahe, daß gerade mal eine flache Hand dazwischen gepaßt hätte.

Der Dunkelhaarige leckte sich über die Lippen. „So hatte ich mir das gedacht..." Und schneller als Draco reagieren konnte packte er ihn am Hemdaufschlag, warf ihn herum und stützte sich mit Händen und Knien rechts und links des schlankeren Körpers auf der Matratze ab.

Draco schnaufte einen Moment, blickte dann herausfordernd nach oben. „Du willst mich also allen ernstes hier und jetzt verführen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß wir dann damit von deinem Paten und unserem ehemaligen Lehrer damit aufgezogen werden?"

„Ach, das stört die nicht... die beiden machen ‚so etwas' ja auch häufiger unter diesem Dach...", meinte Harry locker, was eine amüsiert hochgezogene Augenbraue Dracos hervorrief. Er rückte etwas nach oben auf dem warmen Körper unter sich und erklärte: „Aber, nein, Draco, ich hatte etwas anderes vor."

Die zweite Augenbraue des Blonden wanderte nach oben. Nun sah er aber eher fragend aus.

„Ich wollte dir einen Deal vorschlagen..."

„Einen Deal?" _‚Kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor!'_

„Ja."

Nach einer theatralischen Pause fuhr Harry fort. „Wir haben ja schon festgestellt, daß du sowieso nicht mehr zu deinem wir-werden-ihn-eh-noch-besiegen-Meister zurück kannst. Daher schlage ich vor, du bleibst hier, hältst mich und meine Launen wirklich die nächsten 9 Monate aus und wir testen mal, ob es noch mehr so guuute Nächte gibt, wie die ihm Park... Dafür bist du in Sicherheit."

Draco betrachtete ihn still, tat dann uninteressiert. „Du meinst also, wir sollen heiraten, Kinder kriegen..."

„Wohl eher Kinder kriegen... das heiraten..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco betrachtete ihn wieder still. „Diese Entscheidung muß wohlüberlegt sein..."

Der Dunkelhaarige zog die Brauen nach oben, faltete dann seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und legte den Kopf darauf. „Dann überleg' mal..."

Blinzelnd sah der Blonde auf. „Ach, und du willst so warten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht..." Dann grinste er breit, drückte sich ein wenig nach oben, womit er dem ehemaligen Slytherin den Atem raubte. „Ich könnte aber auch ‚so' warten..." Damit preßte er seinen Mund auf den durch den Hemdausschnitt freien Halsansatz des Blonden, fuhr mit den Händen nach unten und über die vielversprechende Wölbung, die er zwischen den Beinen des anderen schon eine Weile gespürt hatte. Dann sah er wieder auf. „Und, was meinst du?"

Draco zwinkerte frech mit den Augen, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und machte es sich bequem. „So kannst du natürlich auch warten." Er blickte herausfordernd zu Harry. _‚Mal sehen, wie weit er so einfach noch geht... bei offener Tür...'_

Die Tatsache, daß sie nicht in einem abgeschlossenen Raum waren schien Harry überhaupt nicht zu stören, denn er machte weiter, begann den Mann unter ihm auszuziehen. „Und du kannst ‚dabei' weiter überlegen?", wollte er in seinem unschuldigsten Tonfall wissen.

Der Blonde riß sich so gut wie möglich zusammen, ignorierte das Zittern seiner Bauchdecke so gut es eben ging, als der andere sanft darüber strich. „Sicherlich..."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde diabolisch. Er bewegte seine Finger weiter nach unten, in den nun geöffneten Hosenladen, was dazu führte, daß der Körper, zu dem das gute Stück gehörte, über das er gefahren war, einmal spontan hochschnellte. „Ganz sicher?"

„100 pro...", keuchte Draco, der nicht als erster aufgeben wollte.

Also fuhr Harry mit dieser Art des ‚Wartens' fort, indem er die Hose des Blonden weiter nach unten schob, sie ihm schließlich mit den Schuhen abstreifte, sich aber immer wieder versicherte, daß sein ‚Oscar' schön brav liegen blieb.

Die grauen Augen beobachteten ihn mit geweiteten Pupillen und Draco keuchte erneut, als Harry wieder aufs Bett krabbelte und zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nahm, wieder über seine schon überbereite Männlichkeit fuhr.

„Und wie weit bist du mit nachdenken?", fragte Harry zwischendurch.

„Noch nicht fertig", preßte Draco hervor, als der andere Mann mit seinem Finger an seinen Oberschenkeln nach Innen und Richtung Hintern wanderte.

„Och, Schade...", meinte der Dunkelhaarige, nahm seinen Finger weg und steckte ihn gespielt schmollend in den Mund, aus dem er ihn aber bald wieder entfernte und an seinen vorigen Platz setzte, was Draco seine Beine automatisch aufstellen ließ.

„Und wie sieht es jetzt aus, schon eine Entscheidung gefällt?", quälte der Junge der Lebte seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind weiter.

Dieser brachte aber nur ein lautes „HARRY!" zustande, da dieser im gleichen Moment mit dem Finger in ihn eingedrungen war. _‚Verdammter, hinterhältiger Gryffindorbastard!'_, konnte Draco noch denken, bevor er von Harry weiter vorbereitet wurde.

Irgendwann stellte er dann fest, daß der andere ebenfalls ‚etwas leichter bekleidet' war, unten rum, und scheinbar ebenfalls gut vorbereitet war. _‚Ich glaube, mir ist da was entgangen...'_, überlegte er, als wieder Harrys Frage kam: „Wie sieht es mit dem Deal aus?"

_‚WIE KANN ER DAS NUR ‚JETZT' FRAGEN?'_, brüllte es in Dracos Gehirn, in der Realität funkelte er den anderen nur an.

„Scheinbar überlegst du noch..." Genüßlich sah Harry, wie der Blonde nahe daran war ihn mit den Augen zu erdolchen, dann drang er in ihn ein.

Draco keuchte vor Lust, genauso, wie Harry und die beiden schafften es ein zweites Mal sich gemeinsam zu ihren wieder kurz nacheinander folgenden Orgasmen zu bringen – ohne weitere Zwischenfragen und Überlegungen.

Und ein zweites Mal lagen sie hinterher außer Atem nebeneinander.

Nachdem sich sein Atmung halbwegs beruhigt hatte streckte Draco Harry seine Hand hin, die dieser etwas verwirrt ansah.

„Von meiner Seite...", schnappte der Blonde. „...steht der Deal."

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste und schlug in die Hand ein. „Von meiner Seite...", wiederholte Harry Dracos Worte. „...steht der Deal auch."

Ende

* * *

So, nun wißt ihr auch, warum die Story ein Fragezeichen hinter dem ‚ein' im Titel hat. ;-) Noch mal ne kleine Ankündigung am Schluß: Nächstes Wochenende gibt's ne neue Story.. wer Lust hat, kann ja mal reingucken. Und wie oben schon gesagt: ‚Postkarten' werde ich auf jeden Fall auch noch schreiben. Die Idee läßt mich nämlich seit einem dreiviertel Jahr nicht mehr los und nimmt endlich feste Formen an.

Ansonsten hoffe ich, daß es euch gefallen hat und ihr euch ein wenig ;-) amüsiert habt beim Lesen.

Ciao M


End file.
